NinjaGo Random Story
by RedArsenic
Summary: Sort of Co-Written with ExadireNight. After Pythor had ruthlessly stabbed Cole, the Earth ninja had began training to become a better ninja and ends up finding out something strange about himself. Lava-Shipping
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

**Flame if you want or Review if you like. **

**!~!~!~!~!~!**

_~~~(Cole's Dream)~~~_

_Cole opened his eyes only to find he was on the deck of their flying headquarters. He looked around sharply till his eyes landed on none other than the Green ninja standing only a few feet away from him. He gasped lightly and stared at the ninja. _

_This was his chance to find out who the Green ninja will be. Although, if he was here than he couldn't be the Green ninja, right? Could he be in a dream? Pushing the thought out of his head he began to walk toward the fabled ninja. The foreign, yet familiar also stepped toward him. Soon he was face-to-face with the popular legend he was now familiar with. He was lost for words at first, then he spoke._

"_Uh…" he paused, searching his brain for the correct word choice, then continued. "Who are you?" _

_The question was blunt and common. Not to mention indirect in a lot of ways. He knew the man was the green ninja obliviously. He wanted to know who the man behind the mask was. The one that holds the secret that bugs himself and his friends all day and all night. The ninja answered him._

"_You know who I am Cole." He spoke, voice heavy and matured. When the ninja spoke his name it sent shivers up his spine. _

_It was true. He recognized the voice, yet not the owner of the voice. He knew the owner but could no point out the name. he continued to stare at the man who was slightly older than Cole himself. At least two to three years older than the Earth ninja. He shook his head lightly._

"_Yes, I know you. You're the Green ninja. But that's not what I meant." He told the ninja. The elder simply nodded. After silence the ninja spoke again._

"_Then I can show you who I am." With that, the ninja reached up to pull his mask off. Cole's eyes widen when Kai's face came into view. Cole could say he was sincerely surprised but at the same time he felt that he had the feeling Kai would become the Green ninja. He had thought this because Jay, Zane and himself had already reached their full potential and have yet to become the Green ninja._

_Kai still has not reached his, he still had a more likely chance of becoming the Green ninja than the rest of them. Still Cole was shocked. Before either him or Kai could speak, he was being forcefully pulled downward into a blissful darkness._

_~~~(End Dream)~~~_

Cole awoke from his eventful rest with a loud gasp. He looked around and noticed he was on the table at the headquarters. The table, usually used for eating was covered in several large blankets. His friends or most the time teammates along with Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Nya were there sitting around the table, Sensei Wu examining him. Cole was surprised to find it had taken him this long to realize there was a Fang Blade sticking out of his mid section with Sensei Wu trying to remove it. He lifted his head to look at the other occupants of the room.

"Ahh… What happened?" He groaned out as he trying to recall the memory of getting stabbed. The last thing he remembered was finding out about Kai becoming the Green ninja. Then it was black and now there was pain. Sensei Wu calmed him lightly and restricted his movements with one hand. The others were unexpectedly silent. Jay, Zane and Kai looked severely guilty. Kai especially.

"You must not stress your wounds while I attempt to pull the dagger out. If you do not remember I will fill you in on what happened based on what the others told me." He spoke, was quiet for a second then continued. "You see, I sent you and the team out to retrieve a Fang Blade so that Pythor would not have all of them. When you arrived things took a turn for the worst."

_~~~(Flashback)~~~_

_The ninja's arrived to stop Pythor from retrieving yet another Fang Blade. Zane rolled in first and planted his back firmly against the wall. He turned his head around the corner to scoop the place out. _

"_Okay, I think the coast is clear." He mumbled and turned the corner and ran down the hall with Jay on his trail. Practically glued to the other wall was Kai and Cole. _

"_This should be easy!" remarked Jay quite smugly. Cole sent him a glare._

"_Lets not get ahead of ourselves. We have to stay sharp or someone could get hurt. Now follow my lead." He said as he disappeared into the shadows. Soon they were in Pythor's recent lair, all the snakes littered around the room cheering on Pythor. Scales also in the chant. Kai turned to Cole. _

"_Alright, how are we going to do this?" He asked. Cole sat in silence before explaining quietly to the others._

"_Okay, we have to steal one of the Fang Blades. That's all we need is one. So, I need you Zane and Jay to distract the snakes. Kai, you keep Scales busy and I'll go after Pythor for the Fang Blade. Got it?" He told them. The others glanced around as if asking each other for permission to talk. Instead of replying they nodded. Halfway concerned if something went wrong what would happen. Then, they nodded off to each other before proceeding to the job assigned to them. While Cole began sneaking over to wear Pythor was. _

_Zane and Jay began yelling which caught the attention of the five snakes clans. Screaming out random words and letters distracted them long enough for Cole and Kai to sneak past the snakes against a wall. Once they were on the other side of the cave, the battle began. Zane and Jay proceeded to use their spinjitzu to hold the enemy back. Pure white and blue tornadoes spun around the cave floor. Kai decided a different approach on distracting Scales._

"_Why do you let Pythor push you around like that?" he asked after overhearing Pythor yelling orders to Scales. Practically it was pathetic. "I think YOU should be the leader instead of Pythor. But of course that's my opinion and apparently my opinion doesn't matter to you." he continued smugly yet calmly toward the hypnotist snake. Scales put a hand on his slimly chin as he thought about the words the Fire ninja had told him. He then proceeded to shake his head._

"_You can't trick me worthlessssss ninja. I know better than that." his hissed out and rushed toward Kai._

_Meanwhile Pythor was watching the battle from above on a rocky ledge. He hissed at the slightest hint his army was losing. Sure enough it was distracting enough to were he did not notice the approaching Black ninja hidden deep within the shadows. Cole sprung out and attempted to wretch a Fang Blade out of Pythor's hand. He cursed himself as the slimly snake's body touched him. _

_Pythor hissed once again and reached to bite the attacker but Cole jumped back just in time. Pythor smiled devilishly._

"_Well, well, well, if it issssssn't one of Sssssensei Wu'sssss little annoying ninja coming to foil my plans by ssssstealing a Fang Blade. Why can't you jussst find one fair and ssssquare? His hissed or better yet spat out toward him. Cole shrugged._

"_I guess us ninja are just as slimly as snakes" He mumbled loud enough for Pythor to hear. Pythor smiled down at the Fang Blade currently in his hand and then back up at Cole. _

"_You know ninja. It'sssss rumored that if the blood of a massster of ssspinjitzu touchessss even the tip of the Fang Blade, then power will sssssurge through the blade and make it twice asssssss sssssstrong and effective." He then turned away from Cole and toward Kai and Scales who were still battling it out. He lifted the blade and charged toward Kai. It was then when Cole panicked. The world seemed to go in slow-mo as he made his decision to protect Kai. Normally he wouldn't help but he had come to really like Kai. The newest member of the team was just as much family as Jay and Zane. So, Cole acted and jumped in front of Kai right before Pythor could impale the Fire ninja with the Fang Blade. Kai's eyes widen sufficiently._

_Once the blade had pierced his side right between two of his ribs, Cole had focused all of his Earth power to his ribcage. So when Pythor tried to pull the knife out of his side it would not budge. It had been like his chest had turned into solid rock. He had hardly heard Kai gasp behind him. _

"_What'sssssss thisssss?" Pythor cried as he tried to pull the knife out of Cole ribcage, but found it was stuck._

"_You may hurt me - You may even kill me." Cole breathed out slowly as he was losing consciousness. He continued, "But, you. Will not. Hurt. My. Friends." he said as everything went to black. _

_~~~(End Flashback)~~~_

Cole nodded as he remembered it all. He had blacked out for the fight between Kai and Pythor. Once Pythor had giving up on retrieving the knife from his chest, he and Scales along with the others had retreated. Leaving Jay and Zane to find out about his injury once they saw Kai holding his bloodied and unconscious body. He could say he was a little guilty but he couldn't let Kai get hurt like that. Of course he could've just knocked the blade out of Pythor's hand and avoid getting stabbed, but he had acted on instinct. Sensei Wu continued to work at the blade. There was rags and pieces of cloth around his chest to stop the bleeding, which had slowed a lot since the attack.

He groaned again. After several more failed attempts to remove the Fang Blade, Sensei Wu had now finally realized the situation on why the blade was lodged that bad.

"Cole," his old raspy voice spoke calmly to him, "I need you to release your grip on the blade. Your Earth abilities spiked when you were attacked. You may have forced your abilities to your chest and acted to immobilize the blade but your body acted as well. Since the Fang Blade threaten to pierce your lung, the power surged within you to halt the blade. Therefore you would not be as badly injured and lucky you were not." he explained while reaching for his staff he had motioned Lloyd to retrieve. Once the Bamboo staff was in his hands he grabbed one of Cole's hands and wrapped Cole's fingers around the bamboo.

"Now," he instructed, "I want you to focus all your abilities to your hand. Then from your hand to my staff. You must release all of the power out of your body if I am to help you and remove the blade."

Cole proceeded to do as told. He sucked in his breath and focused the energy into his hands. He squeezed his hands tightly shut and completely shattered the bamboo stick. Small shards of the staff flew everywhere around the room, hitting his friends, but they didn't really care. Cole decided he would clean it up later if no one does it. Now that all of his focused Earth power was gone. It took Sensei Wu no time at all to remove the Fang Blade. The sliver dagger made a slurping sound as it left his body, making him and everyone expect Sensei Wu to wince at the sound.

Sensei Wu wiped the blade off with a cloth and handed it to Nya, who took it and probably put it away somewhere safe. After Cole's chest was wrapped up with the help of Zane, Jay and Kai, he was moved into a single small room which had been transformed into a infirmary. He was laid down onto the much softer mattress then the one's back in their room. Once he was stationary on the bed, Zane, Jay and Kai stood there watching him. Mentally asking Cole if there was anything they could do for the injured ninja. Cole smiled weakly at them and then spoke.

"Guys, it's okay, I'm fine." He reassured them but his constant wincing was no at all convincing. Zane shook his head at Cole.

"I apologize if you do not believe me but I think you, being human and all, would normally not be able to survive such attacks. If it had not be for Kai stopping most of the bleeding on the spot, you might as well be dead right now." He explained and gestured to Kai who was exceptionally quiet at the moment. Cole smiled at him and decided to thank the Fire ninja later. He then stared seriously at his team.

"You guys do know now that I'm injured I can't be you leader for the time being. That means Zane will be your leader till I recover." he told them only to have Jay groan loudly and huff while crossing his arms.

"Why can't I be the leader? I mean I'm just as good of a ninja as he is." Jay grumbled childishly. Cole shook his head. "Because your to reckless and not all that smart like him and Kai acts on impulses to much." Cole glared at Jay while speaking. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and you don't act on your impulses, Mr. I'm going let myself get stabbed?" Came Jay's smart mouthed remarked that cut deep to both Kai and Cole. If Kai had paid more attention he would have been able to dodge the attack and Cole would not have had to jump in front of him to protect him. Or maybe if Cole had thought it through he would have been able to avoid being stabbed. Cole was silent for several long seconds till he asked Jay, kindly of course, to leave. Zane followed a huffing and angry Jay out of the room. Kai stayed behind, still silent as ever. It was awkward at first, neither one of them speaking. Truly awkward. That was till Kai decided to break the long silence that hung within the room.

"I'm sorry Cole." Kai apologized sincerely to the injured Earth ninja, who was surprised to say the least.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. I mean, your kind of new to this whole ninja thing so your bound to make mistakes. No harm done." he smiled even if there was harm. Even if he had been stabbed and almost killed, he acted as if it was nothing. Cole was strong, and if you said so, anyone would agree. Kai seemed to brighten up and nod, knowing mopping over it would only bring down Cole's mood as well as everyone else's.

"I guess your right." From then it didn't take long for Kai to return to his normal, talkative self. He was lighting up the room with joke's and stories in attempt to cheer Cole up. Which Cole was happy about.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Yes, I know Lloyd is the real green ninja. I didn't like it that way though so I made Kai the green ninja. **

**Should this be more than one of those cliff-hanger one-shots? Should it be multi-chaptered and have a really amazing and complex plot? Your choice. **


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

**!~!~!~!~!~! (Chapter 2) !~!~!~!~!~!**

It had been several days since the incident. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Cole was now able to get up and walk around without it hurting, well mostly. Jay had finally got over himself and apologized to Cole and accepted Zane as a great leader. Zane, himself, had led them to several victorious missions and battles. While Kai had started training to have better focus on his surroundings. This training was good for him, he decided. This was because now when Cole could return as their leader, Kai wouldn't be so open for attack. Although he had seriously doubted that it would happen twice, he was prepared just in case.

Cole was happy to have his freedom's once again. Now he would not need someone to walk around with him everywhere he went. He even was able to return training with the others. The others were extremely careful with him. While he was able to return training, Sensei Wu had decided it would be best if he had not began missions just yet. He obeyed and was left behind while Kai, Jay and Zane went on there most current mission. Even Nya was allowed to go with them. Sensei joined her on her suit, leaving Cole alone with Lloyd. Which wasn't very good since he would stop poking Cole.

"Hey Cole! Hey Cole! How do you feel? Good? Bad? Does it hurt when I poke you? Does it? Does it?" Lloyd poked and poked at him till he felt tempted to punch the little boy in the face. Even though he was mad he controlled himself and pushed Lloyd away lightly. Lloyd seemed to leave him alone after several long minutes of Cole ignoring him. Cole had went to bed, not feeling very good, telling Lloyd to behave as he ventured to his new single room that Sensei had given him to he was fully healed. He was appreciative of the room and was happy to have it. Cole soon found himself falling asleep.

_~~~(Small Time skip)~~~_

When Cole awoke again he was being shaked lightly by someone. He looked up to see Kai smiling lightly down on him, in front of Cole was a tray of some of Zane's delicious home cooking ready for the injured ninja to enjoy. Kai sat with him and gave him company while he was eating. Kai had offered to feed him but was snapped at by Cole. The Earth ninja stating he was not helpless and he could feed himself. After he was finished the tray was set aside. Cole eased back into the bed till he was flat on his back. It was silent for a while.

Soon though Kai began telling jokes and stories, trying to make the Earth ninja to smile, yet he was still weeping on the inside. Even Cole's sweet smile and heartwarming laugh didn't help him. He was still guilty on what Cole had done for him.

"Hey Cole, does your scar still hurt? It looks like it still hurts…" Kai's voice faded to nothing. Cole only stared for a small second then tried to sit up, he grunted in pain, and Kai reached his arms around the other ninja to help him sit up.

"Kai, you should keep your mind off of it. Besides it won't change the fact that I will die for you guys, especially for your since your kind of new to the team." Kai looked at him with a slight blush after realizing Cole's words were true and it only made him feel worse. Kai sometimes wished it was him to get stabbed, or that he was trained enough to avoid the knife, so that Cole would not be in such a state of pain.

After that the two of them were once again quiet. Kai tried to make conversation but each one was just another dead end. Even when their conversation had lasted more than two or three statements between the two, Kai seemed as though he could not focus long enough to think about the current topic. His brain was wrapped around what Cole had said not to long after he had been stabbed.

"_You may hurt me - You may even kill me. But, you. Will not. Hurt. My. Friends." _

Kai shivered at memory of Cole's voice straining to stay clear. He thought of poor, defenseless Cole taking a serious blow for him. Kai could not stop thinking about the attack. How Cole's blood splattered and stained his already red ninja only to make it an even darker red then it actually was. How Zane and Jay helped him practically drag Cole out of the caves. Jay's suit turned a purple while Zane's turned pink. Neither of the three really cared about their suits or that Pythor had escaped them. Even now Kai does not care about that. All he cares about is Cole. He can't stand himself.

Cole noticed Kai's distress but found himself to sleepy to do anything about. Cole grasped Kai by his forearm and slide back to lie down. He heard Kai mumbled something before he fell asleep once again.

_~~~(Time Skip: The Next morning)~~~_

Cole woke up pretty early considering what time he fell asleep. He pulled himself out of bed despite the pain he was feeling in the early morning. He made his way through the halls carefully and soon was out on the deck. His friends were training, well except for Jay, who was sitting back with a bandage around his left foot. Cole stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to Jay.

"Uh… What happened to your foot?" He asked Jay, who in turn, jumped in surprise. He slightly glared at Cole but it faded soon.

"Oh, I tripped and sprang my ankle on the last mission." He told Cole and rubbed his ankle lightly, he was frowning lightly and looked pretty pathetic. Cole wondered how pathetic he had looked on the table that day. He hates looking down on himself but he just felt so pitiful. Even at the time where he had no control over the situation he still felt horrible. He felt so weak and he didn't want that…

_~~~(Time Skip: That Night)~~~_

Cole sat awake that night. The day had went by fast and was mostly uneventful. Jay spent his day recovering for tomorrows mission, which again Cole would be excluded from. Zane and Kai had trained most the day, but spare time they weren't, they were spending time with Cole. Nya had worked on her suit most the day so Cole did not see her that much. Sensei Wu planned out the lessons for when Cole was to fully recover. Lloyd had helped his uncle so he didn't see them much either. It seemed to Cole he was alone most the day because he was weak. He had just figured no one wanted to hang out with someone who was weak.

Then an idea popped in Cole's head. If he was weak, he would just have to get stronger. He had realized that his physical strength was rather high and not really why he considered himself weak. So, he got to thinking, maybe it was his elemental strength. Sure he had used his elemental powers so that he could lodge the Fang Blade deep within his chest so that Pythor could not remove it. But maybe if he had tried hard enough, the blade wouldn't have pierced his skin in the first place. He has seen the amazing things Kai, Jay and Zane have done because of their elemental powers. Cole can honestly say his elemental powers are pathetic compared to theirs.

Cole rolled out of bed and landed safely and painlessly on the ground below. He walked calmly and carefully out onto the deck of the headquarters. His golden Scythe in hand, he walked to the edge of the headquarters. He grabbed onto the chain of the anchor. Normally he would have used his golden weapon as a vehicle but he did not want to risk anyone waking up and seeing him missing. So he settled with climbing down the chain slowly. Nya had set out the anchor and decided they should only travel during the day, she claimed it was too dangerous to fly at night. Soon he was on the ground and walking toward a nearby cave, which he decided would be perfect to train in.

When he was dead set in the middle of the cave, he sat down in a meditative position with his Scythe set out in front of him and began focusing on the hard ground below him. He sat there for hours, focusing, until he felt the ground below him shift. His eyes snapped open and the shifting stopped. He looked around to see what had caused it but it was too dark. So instead he focused again on the ground and the shifting began again. After countless times of trying to figure out what was causing the shifting, he gave up and just let it happen. Before Cole knew it, the sun was rising and he knew Zane would be up soon. He picked up his Scythe and made his way toward the entrance of the cave. He turned back to inspect the ground and was shocked at his findings.

He saw, which was not there recently, craved into the ground was perfect swirls almost in the shape of water rippling. The beginning of the ripples started where he had previously set. The lines where small and faint, but they were there. He did a double-take to make sure they were not just apart of his imagination. He was scared to find them still there, yet somehow relived that the lines were still there. After a minute of being in a daze, Cole decided that it would be best if he went back now.

Luckily, he had arrived back at the headquarters before anyone woke up. He could honestly say he was exhausted now. It took no time for him to fall asleep once his head hit the pillow. From there he was stuck in a dreamless sleep.

_~~~(Small Time Skip: Later that Morning)~~~_

When Cole woke again he was not surprised to see only Lloyd and himself were home. He made his way through the headquarters. Lloyd was in his own room, mumbling something about how unfair it was he had to be left behind everyday. Cole rolled his eyes and continued to walk till he was in their dinning room. On the table was a note.

_-Cole, there's some left over breakfast for you in the fridge-_

It was written in Nya's soft and perfectly curved handwriting. He wanted to eat, he knew his body needed the nutrients but he instead decided to go investigate the markings on the bottom of the cave that had appeared sometime last night when he was in there. Once he was at the entrance of the cave he could see every carve in the ground perfectly. He walked up to the cracks and bent down, ignoring the pain that spot through his body as his injury was flexed uncomfortably.

He trailed them with his index finger carefully, from the beginning of the carves to the end. The carved ground was mostly smooth though toward the end of the ripples in the ground, an unnaturally sharp rock sliced the tip of his index finger open lightly, just enough to draw blood at least. He hissed and drew his hand back, leaving a small drip of blood to land on the end of the ripple. He held the cut to stop the little bleeding that was occurring. When the bleeding had stopped he looked back at the ground, he was shocked to find that the carved ripples now glowed a solid red, radiating the entire cave to a pure, blood red, color. His eyes widen and only one thought passed his mind…

_What the heck just happened?_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Review~ OR Flame~**


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Chapter 3) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Cole stared at the glowing ripples. The radiating colors were strange and Cole had never experienced something like it before. All of the sudden a picture began to form in the ripples. It was unclear at first, then it began to project all over the walls. He stared up in shock, not knowing what to think. Once the picture began to clear up, Cole was able to make out what was being shown. It was him.

Cole saw himself. His back was turned and he was holding hands with someone. It didn't take Cole long to deduct who the person was. It was Kai. He was holding hands with Kai. Well at least the projection of him was. The two were sitting out if front of sea, Cole recognized it as NinjaGo ocean. The sun was setting romantically past the horizon and they were only in swim-trunks and 'Cole' had on 'Kai's' jacket and they were snuggling close.

He stood up, unable to think. He quickly grabbed his Scythe that he had dropped when the vision began and took off toward the cave entrance. Before he made it out of the cave he tripped and his Scythe was flow out of the cave into the sand, his golden weapon sunk into the sand and he groaned. He picked himself off of the ground and walked to where the Scythe once was. He dug around for it but could not find it. He groaned again and stared blankly at the sand. He dug for it again, but then heard a voice. He turned toward the source of the voice, which was in front of the cave. Standing there was a projection of Kai, in his hands was Cole's Scythe. He didn't understand how a hallucination could hold a solid object but it didn't matter. The vision walked to him but stopped when it got to far from the cave. Cole walked closer as hallucination Kai held out the Scythe to him. He nodded a thanks to the hallucination Kai and began to walk away but was held back by the fake Kai.

"Don't leave me," The fake Kai spoke, his voice was ghostly and faint. "We can be happy. You and me. You could join me in the Vision Realm, and we can be happy. Don't leave." Cole shuttered.

"No I can't. What is the Vision Realm anyway?" He asked and retched his hand out of the fake Kai's hands and almost fell because of the unneeded force used. The fake Kai caught him.

"You don't know? It's a world like this, yet different. Everyone who is here, is there." He spoke again, more happier than before. Cole glanced at him in confusion.

"If everyone is there than why don't you be with the Vision version of me?" Cole asked. The hallucination laughed lightly but then frowned.

"There is only one you."

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because you created the Realm and there can only be one version of the creator of certain worlds. That is why there is only one you."

Cole wasshocked and confused. There was no way he could create a whole Realm with people and everything. Impossible! He took only one look at the vision Kai, and left. He went back up to the headquarters where he found Lloyd eating his breakfast. He sent a glare at Lloyd but ignored the little brat when he tried to apologized. He went back to his room and laid own onto his bed. He could only stare blankly up at the ceiling. Thinking about what had just happened.

_~~~(Time Skip: After the Other's Return)~~~_

Cole sat there till the others returned. He had something he wanted to discuss with Sensei Wu. He walked into the dinning room where Kai and Jay where boasting about a successful mission. Most recently their mission have been less important. Just scouting out NinjaGo city and protecting them from the Serpentine, which had attacked randomly in scarce groups. They were nothing really but was still worth the effort. He sat down beside Kai and grabbed himself some food. Nobody talked to him because it seemed as though he did not want to talk. He had a half scowl on his face and looked as if he did not want to be messed with, so no one spoke. He stood up lightly and stared Sensei Wu directly in the eye.

"I have to speak with you Sensei. Privately." He added lightly. Everyone expected his voice to be coated with anger but instead his voice was soft and calm. Sensei nodded and the two walked out onto the deck and across the deck to the front of the ship.

"Yes, Cole?" Sensei Wu said to him, his voice raspy from age. Cole shifted uncomfortably and chewed his lip lightly. He was fumbling on words at first but then he decided it would be best for Sensei Wu to see. He signaled Sensei to follow him and not more than a few seconds later they were in front of the cave. Cole was nervous to show him, but Sensei was being patient and did not press Cole. Cole again signaled him to follow, which he complied and stepped into the cave with the Earth ninja. What Sensei saw had taken his breath away. The ripples still glowed a vibrant red as the two walked in the cave. The fake Kai was still standing there waiting for him.

"Kai?" Sensei Wu asked, swearing Kai was back up at the headquarters. The fake Kai shook his head and smiled.

"Not exactly. You see, I am the Vision Kai. I am from a different Realm called the Vision Realm. Cole made us." He explained for the second time today. Sensei Wu had taken it a lot better then Cole had. In fact, Sensei Wu was intrigued by the new discovery. The two began to discuss how the Realm came to be and many other things about the Realm. Cole was not at all surprised Sensei Wu had managed to make conversation with the 'vision Kai' . He had suspected it would happen. Still, he needed to tell Sensei about the projection he had saw that morning. He would have let Sensei and hallucination Kai continue their conversation but the sun was setting fast. Cole had wondered where his day had went but it didn't really matter. He informed Sensei Wu of the setting sun and they said their goodbyes to the hallucination Kai and left. Instead of hurrying back they decided to walk nice and slow and enjoy the setting sun. unfortunately the sunset was not as enjoyable as he thought it would be. It brought up the memory of the vision he had seen that morning.

"Uh, Sensei?" he spoke and in no time he was on his knees, trembling in Sensei's Wu old arms. He had explained to Sensei Wu what he had saw. Sensei Wu was understanding, and explained to Cole, based on what the vision Kai had told him, that the vision Cole had seen was a way for his unwanted desires to leave his body. That meant the reason Cole had seen the vision was because he inwardly wanted it to happen. His mind had told himself constantly he was not gay, but he heart screamed out to be with Kai. Maybe that was why the vision Kai wanted him in return. Cole knew the real Kai could never want him. He knew the real Kai was straight.

Soon Cole was having a mental battle in his head, causing him to collapse onto the sand, clenching his head with his hands, his mind screaming at his heart and vice versa. The world was getting darker by the second even though the sun was still in view. He heard Kai's voice out of no where and he let himself slip from consciousness.

_~~~(Time Skip: Later that Night)~~~_

Cole could say he hates passing out. He has done it so many times the past week and he was fed up with it! He groaned and sat up, he was once again in his bed. This were starting to get old real fast_, _he had deducted. He looked around, it was pitch black in his room and outside. He sighed and tried to move but something was pinning him down. He let his arm snake over to the lamp sitting on a small bedside table and flip the lamp on. He was shocked to find Kai draped over him. His heart stopped for a moment and his breathing slowed. Why was he making a big deal of it? It's not like Kai was sleeping on him because he like Cole right? That could never happen. Besides, Cole had decided maybe his brain was right. Maybe it would be better if he forgot about the vision, the Vision Realm and the fake Kai. His thoughts were abruptly stopped when Kai's midsection met his in a fiery passion. Cole groaned and wondered what had happened.

As it turned out, Kai was currently having a wet dream, while sleeping on top of the poor Earth ninja. Cole moaned in unison with Kai once again when their midsections meet again. Maybe this could proof it. Who ever Kai was dreaming about, was obliviously the one Kai was in love with. Now, if Cole could find out who else was in the dream maybe he could find out if Kai was straight or now. The moaning continued along with the thrusting, Cole struggled to keep his own moans at bay so he could catch a name escape the Fire ninja's mouth. It took awhile but finally a name slipped. Cole pressed his head close to Kai's to hear it better, he soon wished he hadn't done that because soon the Fire ninja was faintly screaming out the name Cole was waiting to hear. Cole was surprised to hear his name come from Kai's mouth as the other continued thrust he hips against the smaller one's hips. Cole blushed lightly at the sounds coming from Kai.

'_Cole, oh god Cole your so tight!' _

'_Mmmm, oh yes Cole, cum for me'_

'_Like this? As you wish'_

Those were a few of several phrases Cole heard Kai scream out. Cole's face was as red as Kai's ninja suit at the moment but his heart didn't mind. His brain was angry while his heart was relieved. Now Cole was sure of Kai's feelings for him. Even though his brain and heart were still arguing, he didn't really mind. Cole then hurried to move Kai off of him, because he knew that the Fire ninja was about to cum himself and Cole did not want Kai to wake up to Cole, covered in his dry cum in the morning. Cole knew he would have to ease into a relationship with Kai if he wanted it to be successful. His brain continued to scream to him that he didn't want a relationship with Kai, maybe his brain was right and maybe it was wrong. That's why he had chosen to slowly ease the relationship instead of rush it.

It took Cole sometime to clean Kai off, after the other had cum all over himself while Cole was dragging the other back to his room. Once the other was clean and in bed began to walk out but stopped at the door. Cole never trusted his heart. Ever since Cole was young he would believe his brain before he trusted his heart. He was taught that at a young age and always followed his brain's wishes before his heart's wishes. But today's events had Cole thinking, maybe, just maybe his heart was right this time. He was anxious to see what would happen. He took one look back at the Fire ninja, smiled and thought. _Maybe this could work out between the two of us. _

That's all he could hope for. He pulled his bed sheets back up over him and fell asleep the only thing on his mind was Kai.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Review~ OR Flame~**

**Special thanks to ExadireNight for helping me and giving me inspiration for this chapter and the recent chapter.**


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Chapter 4) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Cole woke up pretty happy the next morning. He was happy, yet still a little worried. He was always the paranoid type, his father had told him this when he would double check every lock in there house at night. He had always thought it was OCD but his father constantly insisted it was paranoia. After he had grown , he realizing it was both. He went to breakfast and sat next to Kai. He could see Kai stiffen lightly then relax beside him. He brushed it off and began to eat. Sensei was smiling, knowing Cole as okay after what had happened the night before. Cole smiled back at him and continued to eat. It was quite at first then Nya turned to look at Sensei Wu, who was sitting at the head of the table.

"Sensei, have you figured out what to do with the fang blade so that Pythor can't get a hold of it?" She asked him. He stroke his beard in thought, but before he could say anything Cole jumped in the conversation.

"I take it to the Vision Realm." he spoke, knowing his friends would be curious on what he was talking but they would have to be left in the dark for a moment. Sensei seemed to be thinking about. Then he nodded and stood, Cole standing with. Everyone else followed in curiosity. The seven of them climbed down the long chain and walked to the cave. Hallucination Kai met them on the outside of the cave.

"Welcome back Cole. I missed you. I hate it when you leave. It's so lonely without you, can you please stay here with me. Please." He spoke. Cole was not surprised by the constant rambling of the fake Kai, while the others expect Sensei Wu, were frozen in their tracks. They were staring wide eyed at the projection of Kai and were completely silent it surprise. Cole brushed off the fake Kai's comments and his friends shocked expressions and handed over the fang blade to the fake Kai.

"Can you take this for me?" He asked the fake Kai. The projection looked down at the blade, then back up at Cole. He nodded. Cole, then, explained the whole situation to hallucination, what the Fang Blade could do if the serpentine get a hold of it, and who the Serpentine are and their greatest strengths and weaknesses. The fake Kai took the Fang Blade to the Vision Realm and returned outside once he knew it was safe.

The other's, expect for Kai, were calmed down once Sensei Wu explained what the Vision Realm was, and that Cole was the one who created the Vision world by accident. Kai was still pretty shocked to see a version of him being projected onto the cave walls. It didn't make sense to him, how could Cole create an entire Realm, all by himself. Sensei informed him that it was unknown how the Realm came to be. All he knew is that the Fang Blade would be safe there, since the Serpentine had no idea where the Vision Realm was, or even if it existed. Cole said goodbye to the fake Kai as well as everyone else and they left. Little did they know, a certain invisible snake watched the whole thing from a far. He laughed quietly as he watched the ninja and friends walk away from the caves.

_~~~(Time Skip: The Next Day)~~~_

Cole had been trying to figure out all night how he was going to seal the portal to the Vision Realm. He knew it would be harder than it seemed considering he doesn't even know how he made the Realm in the first place. He knew the Fang Blade would be safe there, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. Not to mention he was still having a little inwardly battle with himself over Kai. The real Kai. The one who had a wet dream about him two days ago. Cole knew that Kai still thought about the dream. He knew this because Kai would get stiff when Cole was near him. To the Earth ninja, it was sweet. Still, he was unsure how Kai really felt. Sure, the Fire ninja did have a dream about him, but maybe Cole heard him wrong. He hated to be unsure and knew he would have to confront Kai about eventually. Plus there was that dream… Oh wait. The dream!

That's right, his dream! He dreamed about Kai becoming the Green ninja. Cole was surprised he had forgotten this long. He had to tell Kai. Maybe that could start the relationship up. Cole stood up from his bed and sped walked to the door, the second he opened, he saw Kai waiting on the other side for him. Both of them blushed lightly. Cole stepped aside for Kai to walk in. It was awkward for the two of them at first. No one spoke even though they had something to talk about. Cole decided he would speak first.

"Kai, I have something important to tell you." Cole told him and Kai nodded.

"Me too Cole. It can't wait either," Kai spoke calmly, in a almost whisper. Cole was going to interrupt and tell Kai his was more important but Kai continued. "I love you Cole. More than just a brother. I want to be with you."

No words came from either of their mouths after that. Maybe it was because their mouths were otherwise occupied with each other. Kai lips dominated the kiss. They were rough yet gentle as he pushed and pulled against Cole's more softer and feminine ones. A moan here and a groan there latter, Kai had Cole pushed down on the bed. Before it went to far, Kai pulled back, remembering Cole also had something important to talk about. Cole groaned as the contact left his lips, making them feel cold and empty. Kai chuckled.

"What was it you had to say to me?" Kai asked him and watched Cole bite his lips in thought. To Kai it was cute, but then of course it was make Cole's soft lips rough, so he kissed Cole again to get the other to stop. Cole did.

"It's not that important anymore, I don't want to ruin the moment." Cole told him and pulled Kai back down onto him, their bodies, even though they were clothes, seemed to melt with one and another's. Receiving moans from both of them. They sat like that for a while, just kissing like lovers would. After a while Cole had to pull back to get some air into his desperately empty lungs. His breathing was heavy along with Kai's. They sat there like that. Panting heavily, sweating the slightest, both pink in the face. Cole blushed incredibly dark and Kai laughed. Kai could tell Cole was exhausted, so he pushed himself off of Cole, and pushed him to the side lightly. He slipped the two of them under the covers and grabbed Cole, pulling the Earth ninja close to his chest while making it comfortable for both of them to sleep in the small bed. After Kai was comfortable, he looked down to ask Cole if was comfortable only to find the other already asleep. He smiled and kissed Cole one last time that night before he fell asleep himself.

_~~~(Time Skip: The Next Morning)~~~_

Cole was glad to wake up and find Kai still there. He was glad he didn't imagine last night or dream it. He was happy it happened. Any doubt he had for himself and Kai was now gone. He slide his way out of Kai's arms and walked over to his dresser. Ever since his injury he was forced to wear some extra clothes given to him by Sensei. His clothes would hug his body to much and make him uncomfortable, but since he was feeling better, and most of the pain was gone, he decided he would go back to his clothes. Still he was cautious on what he wore, so that he wouldn't cause himself anymore pain, he changed into a black sweatshirt and some sweatpants, also black. He flipped his hair lightly out of his eyes and looked back at Kai, who was now wide awake, with the slightest amount of blood dripping down his nose. Cole half-glared at the Fire ninja but decided to ignored him instead.

Eventually, Kai had wiped of his nose, and had brushed himself off. Once they were ready, Kai took Cole's hand in his and led the Earth ninja toward the dining room. When they walked into the room everyone stared at them blankly for a moment. That was till Lloyd burst out laughing. Nya smiled and congratulated them along with Jay and Zane. Sensei Wu sent Cole a smile, nodded toward the new couple, then proceeded to try to calm Lloyd down. Once Lloyd settled down Sensei Wu had announced that they had another mission. They were going to go to the Mountain of a Million steps and finally seal the snake tribes up for good. Sensei asked Cole if he wanted to go and as much as he really wanted to, someone needed to baby-sit Lloyd so he won't get into more trouble. Kai offered to stay with him, but Cole insisted that the others would need him more. Kai only nodded and they left.

Now, yet again, Cole was stuck at headquarters with Lloyd. Again. Lloyd began complaining a lot and left, he decided he would become a ninja and went and found himself a plain gray ninja suit. Cole asked him where he had got it, Lloyd only replied with 'somewhere'. Cole tried to explain to Lloyd he can't just become a ninja to which Lloyd disagreed with multiple times. Lloyd disappeared into the training room.

Cole could hear him yell in frustration as he dried so desperately to become a ninja himself. Cole was making an inwardly bet to himself. He was betting how long it would take for Lloyd to finally give up. But when the yelling had stopped and Cole could no longer hear Lloyd bounce around in frustration. He thought it was odd at first but then he just decided Lloyd had gotten tired of falling and stumbling and just plain out embarrassing himself, and decided instead to play a prank on the Earth ninja.

"Lloyd?" He called out and received no reply. He starred at the door, preparing himself for what the young Garmadon had in store for him. It was quiet for several minutes. There was faint shuffling behind the door then more silence.

The door to the training room opened wide, yet nothing was there. No sigh of Lloyd or anything that could possibly be holding the door open. It stayed open for a while then closed again. Cole could feel it, there was something in the room with him. He reached and grabbed his golden Scythe. He pulled it close and prepared for attack. He began circling the room, keeping his back against the wall. Before Cole knew what was happening his Scythe was wrenched from his hands.

He froze in shock, leaving him unable to dodge as the hilt of his Scythe coming straight back only to hit him directly where he was stabbed early that week, he gasped out in pain and fell to his knees. His jaw clenched shut unintentionally as his right hand flew to grasp the injured scar on his ribcage. The other hand supported him off of the ground. His eyes darted around the room to find his golden weapon had been discarded on the ground not to far from him. He reached to grab only to have something fling down onto his arm. He hissed and pulled his arm back and investigated to injury to find he had a long red mark on his arm. Like he was attacked by a whip or something. He decided not to go for his Scythe again. Not until he had a plan, or at least an idea of what was attacking him. He felt the whip like thing attack him again, this time on the leg. He hissed again in pain.

He searched again, this time for a shadow. He may just be able to fight what he can't see. Before he could make one out he felt exhilarating pain in his back. He screamed out loudly, he was pretty sure even Sensei and them could hear him. He looked back fast to catch Pythor. He had a sly smile on his slimly snake-like face. Sticking out of Cole's back, exactly parallel to the other injury, was the exact same Fang Blade he had handed off to the fake Kai. How did Pythor get it? Before Cole got the chance to ask the snake he slipped into black. The last thing he saw was Pythor slitter through the door.

_~~~(Sort of Lloyd's P.O.V but not really)~~~_

Lloyd was trying as hard as he could to get free from his restraints. He knew Sensei should've trained him in material arts so he could have fought Pythor off. But no! He was curious. How did Pythor get in the headquarters, and more importantly how did he get the Fang Blade. Lloyd could've swore he saw Cole give it to fake Kai. Had Pythor followed them and found the portal to the Vision Realm? It didn't matter as he heard Cole let out a blood curdling scream. He winced as it sounded exactly like how Kai had describe it to him. He hadn't been there when Cole was stabbed the first time. Kai told him how it was like, experiencing someone close to be stabbed ruthlessly in front of you. Lloyd was glad he did not understand how it felt. He continued to squirm till he was freed from the ropes, he gave a slight victory smile, then remembered Cole. He ran out of the room to see Cole unconscious on the ground bleeding from his back. He ran up to communicator and contacted Nya.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Done~ I hoped you enjoyed it! **

**My sister helped me come up with another name for the KaixCole pairing. It shall be called… LAVA SHIPPING!**


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5

**Just so everyone knows, Kai has yet to reach his full potential. Just bringing that out there. **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Chapter 5) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Nya! Come in Nya! We have an emergency" He said pressing the communicate button. Once it was secure he ran over held his hands down on Cole's back, where he was attacked. He had to stop the blood, and fast. Nya contacted him back, alerting him slightly.

"Us too," She said, her voice was kind of hard to hear. "They were expecting us, and we're a little tied up at the moment." She told him, after throwing a rock from the cage to hit her suit and activate the communication button. Behind her, Kai was pacing in a small circle, Sensei Wu and Jay were playing Checkers and Zane was meditating. She looked back at them and signaled them to come close so they can all talk to Lloyd.

"Well Nya, I think my emergency is more important. Pythor wasn't down there, he was up here with us, and he managed to get the last Fang Blade from the Vision place." he told them, leaving the information of an injured Cole at bay for the moment, even though he knew he would have to tell them soon. He could hear the others gasp on the radio like communicator. He pushed down harder on Cole's back and took off his cape. He ripped his cape into several medium-sized pieces. He rapped them tightly around Cole's midsection.

"Lloyd, are you guys okay?" Sensei Wu's voice stepped in in place of Nya's voice. Lloyd laughed bitterly and shook his head, even if they could not see him. He helped Cole into a nearby chair. The Earth ninja didn't even budge. Lloyd had to double check if the injured ninja had a pulse.

"Well, I'm fine, Cole is not so good," He paused and waited to hear for a comment from Kai. Sure enough he heard Kai in the background fuming in concern for his new boyfriend. He continued, "Pythor stabbed him again. This time in the back, I stopped the bleeding and covered the wound, but he is still unconscious." More fuming was heard.

_~~~(Meanwhile with the Others)~~~_

"Cole is not…good. Pythor stabbed…again… still unconscious…" That was all Kai had heard from Lloyd before he was lost in his mind. Cole was hurt… again. The first time he was angry at himself for being there and not protecting the Earth ninja. The first time he could've prevented it, and yet he didn't. This time, he was even more angry for not being there. Kai was seriously thinking of rapping Cole up in bubble-rap and then strapping him to Kai's hip. At least then he knew Cole would be safe. He clenched his fists tightly shut, he was losing feeling in his hand but he didn't care. _Why was he so stupid? _He first asked himself this question when he first caught sight of Cole's scar. The slightly red scar lay awkwardly on the Earth ninja's lower rib-cage, it was off to the right. Now Kai knew he was destined to have another scar on his back, according to Lloyd.

Kai hated himself at the moment. So much he couldn't feel the angry, the fire pulsing through his body. He growled lowly, hatred consuming his heart for the moment. Nya reached for him but he pushed her back. Fire glowed in his eyes. He walked up to the bars of the cage and gripped a bar tightly in his hands. The two bars he was gripping began to melt, not enough to totally melt away, just enough for them to move. Sure enough when Kai pulled his arms apart, the bars moved with him. He jumped out and grabbed his golden Sword. The other's followed, hesitant at first. Nya go into her suit with Sensei following her. They were still talking to Lloyd. Telling the youth to be patient and they would be up there soon, they just had to get the Fang Blades.

Zane, Jay, Nya and Sensei Wu watched from above as Kai went down into the lower parts of the caves, which was riddled with snakes from four of the five snakes tribes. Kai didn't seem to notice the other snakes as he tore through them. He was looking for Pythor and Pythor only. Unfortunately, the Anacondrai wasn't there. Kai assumed he had already taken off toward the city of Ouroboros to awaken the Great Devourer. Kai knew that meant he could not waste his time there, but every time he tried to leave, the Serpentine Generals would not let him by. Frankly, it was making him mad. Madder then he needed to be considering he was already pissed off. Instead of attacking them again, he growled in a calm yet fierce voice, telling them to move. His voice sounded of fire itself, burning with angry and hot to the touch. The Serpentine only laughed at his command. He glared at them. Then using full force, he pushed the four Generals out of the way. His body glowing, his full potential reached. Fire burned everywhere, lining the caves with the heated flames.

Jay and Zane gawked at him. They were happy it had finally happened, but still surprised this was how he unleashed his full potential. With angry and hate flowing through his veins. They watched as the Fire ninja simply walked up to the top of the cave. The Serpentine to scared to go after him. They were all curled up into a corner, except for the Generals who had too much pride for that. They all watched as Kai walked away. Fire burning from where he had previously stood. The other's followed him wordlessly. Nya was surprised and horrified at the same time to have seen the darker side of her brother. The second Kai stepped a foot outside of the cave, he fell unconscious. Jay and Zane barely caught him when he fell. Sensei Wu and Nya took Kai back to the headquarters while Jay and Zane searched for Pythor.

When Sensei Wu and Nya dragged Kai into the headquarters, they were not surprised to see Cole passed out in a nearby chair. They sat Kai in a chair next Cole and instructed Lloyd to watch over the two. Lloyd nodded and once they left, he went up to the controls of the ship and retracted the anchor. He somehow managed to turn the ship on and began pursing the others in the search for Pythor. He was busy stirring the ship and did not notice Cole waking up behind him. He was surprised to turn around to check on them and find Cole, fully conscious, stroking Kai's hair lightly. Lloyd didn't dare say anything to alert Cole he was watching the Earth ninja. He starred at them for a short time before turning back around. He smiled lightly at the tender moment between the two lovers and then focused on driving the ship.

They searched long and hard but to no avail, there was no sign of Pythor. Zane, Jay, Nya, and Sensei Wu scoped out the Lost city of Ouroboros and no sign of him. They had thought maybe he was invisible but after using Spinjitzu to cover every inch of the snake city, they concluded he was not there. Nya contacted Lloyd explaining that Pythor was not at Ouroboros and asked him if he knew where Pythor could possibly be. Lloyd admitted he had no idea and told Nya he would have keep an eye out for him. Cole stumbled over toward the younger and stared out of the window.

"Do you think he is still here?" Cole asked him. Lloyd stared up at him, considering it was a possibility and prayed that wasn't the case. That Pythor was just managing to avoid them.

"Maybe, but why would he stay here? He already has the four Fang Blades, why would he need to stay?" He asked and Cole only shrugged. They debated it for a short amount of time before Cole over to the main computer system and began running scans on NinjaGo city, and the Headquarters. NinjaGo city came up negative. The Headquarters however, came back positive. There was a sighting of Pythor in the lower decks updated only a few minutes ago. Cole brought up security footage to investigate what the Anacondrai Serpentine was doing down there and sure enough he was there. Unexpectantly though, so was Lord Garmadon.

Cole tapped Lloyd on the shoulder and motioned the youth to be silent and then motioned him to look at the screen. Lloyd lightly gasped when he saw his father. He was slightly scared at first, but then he was just plain out mad. He was about to push the intercom button to give his father a piece of his mind, but Cole slapped his hand away and explained to him it would not be smart to face up against them considering Kai was still unconscious, Lloyd was too young and inexperienced to fight and Cole himself was too hurt to fend them off.

Cole then noticed something he hadn't notice before, Lord Garmadon was holding his and Kai's golden weapons. Cole did double-take to make sure he was seeing correctly and he wasn't just experiencing a hallucination form lack of blood. Sure enough, he had their weapons. Maybe while himself and Kai were out-cold, Pythor must have sneaked in and stole the two golden weapons. That left the question since when did Lord Garmadon work with Pythor? When did he even get there? How long was he there anyway? So many questions and no answers. Cole hated it when it was like that. He was left in the dark. Sure it was expected since normal bad guys wouldn't tell people their evil plans but it still hurt Cole's feelings.

Cole shook his head and contacted Nya. Telling her Pythor was still on the ship, Lord Garmadon was now there and had two of the four golden weapons and the three of them were practically trapped on the ship. There was no way they could leave with out alerting the Dark lord and Serpentine below deck. Nya informed them, they would be there soon. Now they had to hide out in the brig till the others got there. Somehow the three managed to be curled up in the farthest corner from the door. Kai was still unconscious, which was pissing Cole off, so he was pressed up against the wall. Cole was in his lap with Lloyd in his lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the youth, who was trembling from a mixture of anger and fear. He was soothing the boy and stroking his hair, much like a mother does to her crying child. While he was trying to calm him down a pair of strong arms wrapped around the two of them.

He looked up at Kai and smiled, the other was finally awake. Cole notice a color change in Kai's eyes. Instead of being the normal black they usually were, they shined a bright green. Cole instantly knew what was happening and laughed lightly. Kai was finally becoming the Green ninja. He got off of Kai while still holding an emotional Lloyd to his chest. Kai stood up and walked out of the room. Cole walked over to the computer after Lloyd squirmed out of his arms. He watched Kai enter the lower decks and beat Pythor and Lord Garmadon up. He was avoiding punches, a Fang Blade and two golden weapons swiftly.

Nothing could touch him. He would punch Pythor, avoid an attack from the Dark Lord then punch him and avoid an attack from Pythor. This would cycle for several long minutes till Pythor got tired of losing and abandoned Lord Garmadon. He took the last Fang Blade and left. Kai was not surprised Pythor had easily abandoned his partner. Neither was Lord Garmadon. The Dark Lord smiled at Kai and threw the two golden weapons down. He saluted toward Kai was an evil grin and jumped after the Serpentine. Kai only stared down as they disappeared into the night, Kai knowing they will be seen again soon. His eyes finally faded back to black as the other's finally arrived. They other's were confused and asked them were Garmadon and Pythor had gone. Kai only smiled and shrugged.

_~~~(Time Skip)~~~_

Later Cole and Kai explained everything. They told them about Kai finally becoming the Green ninja. Zane and Jay were upset about them not being the Green ninja but got over it fast. They decided it was best and that it was actually kind of predicable. Since Kai was now the Green ninja, the Fire ninja spot was now open for grabs and Lloyd was interested. Sensei Wu happily obliged and gave Lloyd the Fire ninja suit, since Kai would no longer need them. Along with the Fire sword. He received the Green ninja suit and a whole new weapon. It wasn't a golden weapon but it would due.

Sensei Wu told them to retire to bed. It had been a long day and everyone was exhausted. Some more than others. Kai stumbled lightly into Cole's room. Cole was fine for the most part. Sensei Wu checked out his newly formed wound and treated the best he could. Now they would have to wait till it healed. Sensei told him it might take longer than the other wound but that was expected since he had no resistance during this attack unlike the other.

Cole smiled as he watched Kai barely make it to his bed. Kai was now going to sleep with Cole in his room. It was decided unintentionally the night before. Neither of them minded the other's company. Actually Cole secretly enjoyed Kai's presence next to him. It made him feel protected. Normally he wouldn't want to feel protected, mainly because it was implying that he was weak in the first place, but he didn't seem to mind once he was in Kai's arms.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Done~ I hoped you enjoyed. There is only one more chapter to go~ **

**Review! Or Flame!**


	6. Part 1, Chapter 6

**Yes this is the last chapter but don't fret there will be a sequel! Just so you know this is the LEMON chapter! I promised ExadireNight that the last chapter would be the lemon chapter. So if you don't feel comfortable with lemons. DON'T READ, if so then…Enjoy!~ **

**Also if you don't read this chapter please skip down to the author's note. I have an important question to ask about the sequel. **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Chapter 6) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Cole chuckled as Kai somehow managed to stay standing as he stumbled into his room. He knew Kai was tired and he was too, but he wasn't ready to go to bed yet. He felt like he needed to celebrate. He really wasn't sure why either. He had almost died. Again. That didn't matter to him anymore, he wanted to celebrate, and he knew how.

A smile ran across his face as he watched his lover sit down on the bed, ready to sleep. Cole walked up to him and sat on the new Green ninja's lap. He let his legs wrap around his lovers waist making their hips rub against each other's lightly. Kai's arms shot up and around Cole's back and pulled the smaller one close to his chest, moaning as friction caused Cole to groan in his ear. The grinding began.

They sat like this for a while. Just grinding against each other and moaning. Cole sat up slightly and stared down into Kai's hazy eyes. Cole knew there was a blush on his face considering that smile Kai was giving him. He leaned down and kissed Kai hungrily on the lips. Their lips moved roughly, yet at the same time gently. They kissed often and they last several seconds. Eventually Cole got off of Kai and walked to his dresser, he looked through it for several seconds, which for Kai felt like minutes as he struggled to stay awake. Once Cole found what he was looking for he told Kai to turn around, Kai obeyed.

He undressed himself and then redressed himself into something more appropriate for the situation. He instructed Kai to turn back around, which again he obeyed. Once he turned around, he could feel a small trickle of blood fall from his nose. Standing in front of him was Cole, dressed up in a tight black dress with lace leggings. He coughed lightly, struggling to catch his breath. A bright pink blush spread onto Cole's face.

"Um…C-Cole…Uh where did you… uh get the outfit?" He asked unsteadily, not really caring his voice cracked in front of Cole. Who could blame him though. There was his lover, beautiful and prefect Cole, standing in front of him wearing on a small dress and leggings. Anyone in his position would be stumbling over their words. Cole only shrugged an answer and walked toward Kai, his hips swaying even more than before. When he got to the Green ninja, he smiled and locked eyes with his lover. It took Kai all the restraint in his body not to attack the younger at that moment.

"Does it matter?" Cole said while swinging one of his legs over Kai's lap. "I think it fits well. Wouldn't agree?" He asked and watched Kai only nod his head. He moved Kai with his hands till he was flat on his back and Kai was hanging over him. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and playfully glared at his lover.

"So your going to let me do all the work?" He asked and before he knew it he was stripped naked. The dress gave Kai some problems and in the end he just cut it open with some nearby scissors. A large smile ran across Kai's lips. Cole blushed, slightly embarrassed. He watched as Kai began to remove his Green ninja suit. The fabric slipped off his nervous fingers all to often. The design of the suit was foreign to him, so it took longer then both of them wanted it to. Eventually, the suit came off, and Kai was only left in a pair of boxers. The two if them were hesitant at first. Cole was so unsure, yet he knew what he wanted. He wanted this, at that moment. Kai met his eyes, Kai seemed just as unsure as him, he nodded and Kai followed through, pulling of his boxers while bending down to suck on the Earth ninja's neck.

Cole moaned exceptionally loud, which had apparently satisfied Kai as well, maybe because it caused the former Fire ninja to suddenly release his neck and moan in tune with Cole. The Earth ninja arched his back to were their naked bodies melted in with each others. Kai's hands searched Cole's body longingly, creasing his waist and thigh. He ran his tan fingers over Cole's much paler skin. Kai's brown hair ruffled as he again attacked Cole's neck with his lips. He sucked and licked till he knew there was a hickey there. Once he pulled away he was able to admire his work. The hickey was light, but he knew it would darken out soon.

Kai ran his fingers up from Cole's waist up to the Earth ninja's chest, avoiding his older scar, till he reached Cole's light pink nipples. He fingered one, circling it slowly and gently, causing it to tickle Cole. The Earth ninja let out a half moan-half giggle as Kai continued to move his finger around his nipple. Unexpectedly, Kai grabbed the soft nipple roughly and began to play with it lustfully. Cole attempted to groan but his voice was hitched in his throat. When no sound came out, Kai began to twist it much more sensationally. Still no sound came out. Cole found it hard to breath as Kai's fingers left his nipple and was replaced by his lips. Kai sucked on his nipple roughly, letting his tongue run across the delicate skin. Finally the pressure in Cole's throat was released along with a long moan, sending shivers down Kai's spine. He pulled away again began kissing Cole's neck.

He let his hands roam over the smaller ninja's body. He pushed his hands under Cole and let them run over his back, again avoiding his injures, till his hands cupped Cole's ass lightly. Kai moaned and stroked the soft skin under his rough fingers. He let his mouth leave Cole's necked and gave the Earth ninja an intense kiss on the lips, letting the intoxicating taste of Cole's mouth enter his. Cole's arms found their way around Kai's neck, his hands in the others soft brown hair, he gripped the scalp of the Green ninja with his fingers. Cole tried to stay quiet but Kai's hands were working wonders on his body and he couldn't control himself. So he stopped resisting and began letting his moans escape freely from his mouth.

Kai pulled his hands away from the smaller ones ass and up the sides. He brought one hand away from the pale skin and brought it up to Cole's face. He cupped the soft cheek and bent down to kiss his lover once again. Once his lips left Cole's they were replaced by three of Kai's fingers.

"Suck." Kai instructed, his voice husky and full of lust. Cole obeyed his orders and let the fingers find their way into his mouth. He sucked and licked on the three digits and once he had coated them enough, Kai pulled them out. He lifted Cole's legs up till he got a good view of the others entrance. Cole blushed extremely brightly and moaned in slight embarrassment when he caught Kai staring. Cole shifted lightly under Kai's gaze, his arms left Kai's neck and rested beside him, he clenched the bed sheets under him.

Kai slipped one finger into Cole's entrance, both blushing. Kai was struggling to keep his nose bleed at bay. He wiggled his finger around in Cole's tight heat. He pushed another finger in and began to scissor them, stretching and preparing Cole. He pushed his last coated finger into Cole and moved them around, feeling Cole's pucker clench and unclench his fingers in anticipation. Once he felt as though his lover was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, hearing Cole whimper at the lost of the digits. Kai spat on his hands, he rubbed the salvia on his growing erection. He grabbed Cole's ass and spread open the Earth ninja's butt cheeks, making his entrance more assessable to his boyfriend. A low groan escaped his lips as he moved the tip of his erection over Cole's entrance.

He sucked in his breath as he pushed in. Cole began squirming and groaning. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but it sure didn't feel good either. He gasped once his lover's shaft was completely wrapped by his inner walls. Truthfully it felt great. He felt like he was riding the wave of pure pleasure. There was pain as well but not enough to stop him from focusing on what as really happening.

Kai waited for Cole to adjust. He was patient but when Cole finally nodded for him to start he tock no time at all to get to moving. He slick organ moved roughly in his lover mainly because of the tightness and friction of the others clenching pucker made it hard to move. Soon, the friction was too much and Cole began moaning orders to move faster and harder. He complied and told Cole to relax so he could move more easily. Soon he was moving freely in Cole.

He moved fast and hard, pushing deep into his lover every time. Then Kai's erection happened to hit a certain buddle of nerves, causing Cole to scream. Loudly at that. If Kai had not sealed his lips over Cole's then everyone would be wide awake and ready to investigate the scream. The scream the Earth ninja let out vibrated Kai's mouth and the vibration moved throughout him body, in turn causing him to pick up speed. He hips slammed against Cole's over and over again, hitting his sweet spot every time. More screaming and more vibrating which caused more speed.

Cole suddenly climaxed, causing his seed to shoot out and cover his and Kai's chests. He groaned at the feeling and unclenched the sheets below him, he arms once again finding their way around Kai's neck, bringing the other ninja closer to him. Kai felt Cole's tight heat around him cave in, squeezing his cock, causing him to release as well. His hot semen filled Cole up and caused both of them to moan loudly. Kai detached his mouth from Cole's and smiled. He stared down at his lover's hazy eyes and felt more exhausted then he did before. He reached over and grabbed a towel, his lower organ still encased by Cole's pucker. He cleaned the two of them off and pulled out of his lover, whipping off his limp cock and then whipped off Cole's entrance.

After he was finished cleaning them up, he put on a pair of boxers and dressed his sleeping lover in one of his old t-shirts. Once he was comfortable he brought Cole close to his chest and reached to turn the lights off. He sat awake for a while starring down at his lover, he smiled one last time before falling asleep, the one he truly loved pressed to his chest.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Hoped you liked it, this was my first lemon so don't hate! Instead send me a review telling me how it was! I would love to hear. I hoped you enjoyed it especially ExadireNight~ **

**Also, let's take a vote, whether if you want the sequel to be a different story, or if you want me to just post the sequel onto this story, making it two stories into one.**

**Your choice. **


	7. Part 2, Chapter 1

**I decided to make the sequel apart of the first one, just cause I was to lazy to go through the trouble of posting a new story and, instead of making everyone wait like 8 hours, you only have to wait about an hour. So, your welcome. Ha-ha, anyway this is part two of my story(which really needs a real name!). Please enjoy!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 2 Chapter 1) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It has been several long weeks with no sigh of Pythor or Lord Garmadon. NinjaGo was safe and peaceful. The same could not be said about the ninja's. They were arguing again over the stupidest thing, Sensei Wu had concluded after walking into the casual eating room to find his ninja's arguing. It was Zane and Cole versus Jay and Kai, Nya and Lloyd sat out and watched from afar, deciding to avoid the fighting.

"How was that mission a success? If you haven't noticed, Pythor still has the four Fang Blades and Lord Garmadon is on NinjaGo! That mission was a disaster from the start!" The Lighting ninja yelled out before Kai added his own opinion.

"Besides Cole, you almost died! I would've been devastated." The Green ninja cooed softly while rubbing his lovers knee. He hand was swiped away.

"The mission was not a total failure and you know that. Not only were we able to prevent Pythor from unleashing the Great Devourer, but now we have the Green ninja, Lord Garmadon won't be a problem!" The Earth ninja shot back, mostly toward Jay. He felt a arm wrap around him comfortably. Even on opposite sides of the argument, Kai would always confront him.

"Agreed, plus Cole was not seriously hurt, that we can all be thankful for." The Ice ninja spoke calmly, and carefully, trying to avoid 'fueling the fire'. He could tell Jay and Cole were already heated up by the senseless arguing and the last thing they needed was another reason to scream at each other. Sensei Wu sighed as the yelling continued and Zane and Kai dropped out of the argument. He whacked Cole and Jay on the head with his new staff. The two of them groaned and rubbed the forming bumps on their heads. Kai bent down and gave a small kiss to Cole's head. Jay frowned.

"Oh what. I don't get a kiss?" He grumbled, Nya walked up behind him and gave him a peck on the injured spot and returned to her seat. Jay blushed, slightly shocked, and remained quiet. Sensei Wu sat in between the two arguing sides, even pushing Kai and Cole apart at the same time. The two glared silently at their Sensei, knowing a lecture was coming up. Surprisingly, there wasn't.

"There is no battle that is all success, as well as one, that is all failure. There will draws to. It is up to you to choose whether you really succeed or fail." He spoke with a wise tone and everyone nodded. They had decided to was a draw in the end. Soon, since it was Jay's turn to cook breakfast he left, and later returned with everyone's meals. He handed them out and sat beside Nya. Once everyone was situated they began eating. Only after minutes of eating, Cole began complaining about his head hurting. Kai had offered to carry him back to their room, but Cole declined, saying he would be fine and it would pass soon. When it didn't he was forcibly dragged toward his room by Kai. Hew as ordered to say in bed till he felt better and he dried to do so, but he got bored fast. While everyone was still eating he snuck out, grabbing his Scythe on the way out. He knew it wouldn't hurt leaving the ship. His wounds healed weeks ago and he had regained his position as leader on their team. Even Lloyd was allowed to come on missions now. Since he had been training as the new Fire ninja. He silently climbed down the long anchor toward the ground.

Once he was on the ground, he focused his Scythe into his land rover like car. He drove toward the desert, making his way toward where he knew was the portal to the Vision World was. When he arrived there, he unvehiclized (1) his Scythe and walked into the cave. Sure enough waiting for him was the Vision Kai, smiling and waving at his 'creator'.

"Cole, yay! You came back." he spoke in his static like voice. Cole smiled and nodded. He sat down on a rock close to the door of the cave.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling to good and thought I'd come by to see if I'd feel better, but actually I feel worse." he spoke as if he lost his voice. He clenched his head in one hand and the other arm wrapped around his stomach. He hadn't felt this bad since Pythor and Lord Garmadon sneaked their way into Destiny's Bounty not to long ago. He figured it was because he had just got stabbed. The only other time he felt like this was when they went to the underworld to get Sensei Wu forever ago. Back when Kai first became a ninja. He just thought it was the presence of lord Garmadon mixed with the whole 'underworld' scheme.

Cole's eyes snapped open in realization and spun his head around. Sure enough like he expected, there was the dark lord behind him. It all made sense. He only felt like this when Lord Garmadon was close by. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it was the only explanation. He clenched his golden weapon as he felt the darker presence grow near. He heard a cold, dark voice come up behind him.

"What's the matter little Earth ninja?" he started before leaning down to whisper in Cole's ear. "You don't look so good." His hissed out lightly before letting out a long, maniacal laugh that echoed through the cave. Vision Kai was long gone, probably hiding from the dark Lord. Cole shivered, and stood up, holding his Scythe in an attacking pose. Forgetting his pain momentarily, he interrogated the Evil Garmadon.

"What are you doing here Lord Garmadon. Don't you have anything better to do. Like going back to the underworld? Besides, why do you want to know how I feel. It's not like you care." He asked and wobbled lightly, dizziness threatening to overcome him. The dark Lord shrugged and smiled.

"I'm just trying to be nice. Is that a crime." he asked, his voice almost mocking Cole. The other shook his head.

"No, but with you it's a possibility." He spoke calmly even as his stomach churned and fear built up in his body slowly. He gripped his Scythe so hard it hurt. Lord Garmadon walked forward and slapped the Scythe out of the ninja's hands. Cole stumbled back, ready to make a hasty escape or even some spinjitzu if it was needed. The older man just laughed and gripped Cole's right arm in his hand. As if burned, Cole gasped out and tried to pry the dark hand off of him, yet it was firm on his arm. The dark Lord smiled as Cole squirmed in attempt to pull his limb from this burning hand. Finally, the Garmadon pulled away as tears slipped out of the others clenched eyes.

"I just wanted to see my best friends son again. Is that a crime? Oh well, till we meet again." he called before disappearing from sight once stepping outside of the cave. Cole held his arm were the attack occurred. He pulled his hand away expecting to see the sleeve of his ninja suit burned off, but surprisingly, it was still intact and un-charred. He pulled his sleeve up to inspect his arm and again, there was no evidence of a burn. He was slightly shaken by what happened and plain out confused. He grabbed his Scythe off of the ground and made his way to the entrance of the cave, glancing back to see if the vision Kai had returned. Finding the cave was still empty, he began walking back to where the ship should be resting, he could not seem to focus enough to use his Scythe to it's full potential.

His mind was consumed about what had happened, he could barely register what was happening around him. He could barely register Kai's brand new, pure green, motorcycle coming over some sand dunes toward him. After becoming the Green ninja he got a normal, green bike. He could hardly hear Kai frantically call for him. He could hardly feel Kai's arm wrap around him in comfort. All he knew was something was wrong, and it was Lord Garmadon's fault. What had the other man meant by 'best friends son"? He had to pay his father a visit. Badly too.

"Cole! Are you even listening to me?" Kai asked him and all his lover could do and shake his head no. He was about to complain but before he could even open up his mouth, Cole's lips pressed silently against his. Their lips moved lightly. Once they were done 'sucking face' as Lloyd likes to call it, Kai lead Cole to sit on his bike. Kai drove slowly and calmly having felt Cole doze off while holding onto the him. Kai smiled and glanced back at his lover, feeling the arms wrapped loosely around him shift. He had wanted Cole to explain why he had left, and what had him so shaken, but he instead let his lover rest. He would get the answers eventually.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Yay! I actually finished it! I was actually not going to post it, because I was tried of visiting NinjaGo FanFiction and seeing a shit ton of NinjaGo OC stories. This is NINJAGO Fanfic. NOT NinjaGo and OC Fanfic. Anyway, those who have waited, here is the first chapter of the squeal!**


	8. Part 2, Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has given me these amazing reviews! Anyway, I decided that I would continue the second part to my Trilogy! That means, after this sequel is over there will be another! Hurray!**

**Enjoy and Review~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 2 Chapter 2) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

After returning to the Destiny's Bounty, Kai had proceeded to tuck Cole into their shared bed. After his lover had seemingly disappeared, Kai had quickly followed and found him. Now he was sitting on a chair next to their bed, watching Cole sleep.

Though some people considered it creepy to watch their lover sleep, Kai loved it. He took this time to admire Cole. His soft pale features. His midnight black hair that was pushed to one side of his face. His adoring emerald eyes sealed shut from sleep. Kai smiled lightly at Cole's almost…angelic face. Kai knew he would have to wait for an explanation, so instead of staying up and waiting, he stripped himself of his clothes and crawled into bed with the raven haired ninja. He would just have to wait.

_~~~(Time Skip: Later)~~~_

Cole had finally stirred awaken a couple hours after the incident. The sun had just fallen and night was finally taking over the sky. Cole slowly sat up in bed, his arm was sore from the none existing burn. He rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes then began stretching his stiff bones. His gaze dropped to Kai who was sleeping next to him. He gave a light smile and rose from bed. He redressed himself in a fresh ninja suit.

Thoughts were pounding in his head. Why did he not have a burn mark? He was sure Lord Garmadon has burned him. Besides, what did the Dark lord mean by 'Best friends Son'? He was so confused. He grabbed his golden Scythe and was about to walk out of the room until a hand on is shoulder stopped him. He jumped only the slightest.

"Your not going alone. Not this late anyway." A firm voice to match the firm hand on his shoulder told him. He shrugged.

"I didn't figure I would." He told his obviously concerned lover. Kai paused, stretching the back of his head. "Where are we going anyway?" He asked his slightly shorter lover.

"To see my dad. He has some explaining to do. I don't think it can wait till morning either."

_~~~(Time Skip: Later again)~~~_

Cole explained his experience with Lord Garmadon to Kai on the drive there. Of course Kai had exploded into concerned questions and his overprotective matter took over.

"What!? Lord Garmadon was there!? Why didn't you tell me? It's my job to protect you! He could have hurt you. Or worse! You shouldn't have gone alone! I couldn't stand losing you! Let me see your arm! Which hand did he use to hurt you? I swear, I'll cut that hand off! Are you sure there's no burn there? Cole!? Are you list-" Kai exclaimed before he was cut off by Cole placing his hand over his mouth.

"Kai. Shut up. I'm fine. Don't worry so much. What's done is done. You can't change that." He told the Green ninja who had hesitantly submitted to Cole's assurance. They had finally arrived in front of Cole's house. Cole walked up first, Kai following closely, glaring at the shadows for any sign of danger.

Cole's dad, Loywas more than surprised to open his door at midnight to find his son there waiting for him. Lou took notice of the absence of the other two ninjas after spotting Kai behind his son.

"Son, what brings you here this time of night." He asked while inviting the two ninjas into his house. Soon the three were sitting on the couch, drinking tea.

"Dad can I ask you something?" He asked calmly while slowly sipping at his tea. Lou smiled and nodded. "Of course Son, anything."

"Do you know Lord Garmadon? Do you know him more personally? Like a friend?" He asked and watched as his father tensed up greatly. The smile had now faded from his face.

"Yes Cole. I do. Long before you were born, Garmadon and myself were friends. Best friends even." He told the two, directed more to Cole though. Cole's eyes widened.

"But wait, He's been in the underworld for so many years. How could you have been his best friend? You would be as old as him or dead." His son had pointed out. Kai nodded in agreement. Lou nodded then continued. "I am as old as him. Older even." This had earned a gasp from Cole. Their eyes widen sufficiently. Kai then spoke up.

"But you don't look that old. How can you…" He pointed out as his voice trailed to nothing. Lou again nodded.

"That's correct. I don't look that old mainly because… Well, I'm not human. Your not either Cole." He decided to ignore the gasps that had erupted from Cole and Kai. Kai had wrapped his arms around Cole in hast to calm the Earth ninja down. He could feel his lover shake under his grip. He would shake too if he just got told he wasn't human.

"Okay, if your not human than what are you? And what about Cole? What is he?" Kai demanded suddenly feeling rather protective.

Lou sighed and stood up. He tapped his cane on the ground several times. It soon extended into a long staff with a golden cross on the end. Around the cross was two black rings.

"I am a Holy Knight. Sent to NinjaGo to protect the innocent and defenseless. My cover up was to be a dancer. A Royal Blacksmith." Lou spoke gracefully, as if his voice was suddenly de-aged. Kai just shook his head. Cole still shaking in his arms, completely speechless.

"Okay. Okay… You're a Holy Knight. Wow, this just keeps getting stranger by the second. Okay, what about Cole? Is he a Holy Knight as well?" Kai spoke in a disbelieving tone. He removed one arm that was around Cole's waist to rest his head in his hand. This was just to much. He rubbed his furrowed eyebrows and groaned. Randy slowly shook his head. Cole finally rose his head from his hands to stare up at his dad. Confusion, shock, disbelief, uncertainty, and betrayal circled his emerald eyes.

"Cole is the same as his mother. He is a fallen Angel."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Cliffhanger! Yes! Cole is a fallen Angel! Everything will be explained in the next chapter, that will take longer to publish. Wow, the chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter! Sorry! **

**If you want to read the explanation please review. Also, if you haven't heard of my contest than please read the authors note of my new oneshot and review to participate.**


	9. Part 2, Chapter 3

**Sorry about the extremely late update. I've been busy, and didn't have no time to type. I feel horrible about it and I'm sorry! **

**Also, I changed Cole's dad's name to Lou, since that's his real name. My sister told me Randy was better and I was like. "ugh….." Yeah, so….Yeah. I fixed it in my other chapter but if I missed one tell me.**

**Enjoy and Review~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 2 Chapter 3) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"An angel… Did I hear you right? You said an angel?" Kai asked, Cole was surprisingly calm, which worried him and made him wonder if he heard wrong. He looked back down into the Earth ninja's green eyes. He saw curiosity, and even… acceptance. Lou nodded to him. Just then Kai smiled.

"I knew it! I knew it." He announced happily tightening his embrace on the slightly smaller ninja. Cole then cast his gaze on his lover. Brow raised he asked, "You knew I was an Angel?"

"Well not exactly…But I did know you had to be heaven sent, so its practically the same thing." He explained, a smile on his face still shining bright. Cole rolled his eyes and Lou smiled.

"But…how?" Kai then asked after his enthusiasm wore off. Cole nodded to his dad, looking intently for the answer he desired. Lou sighed and stood up. He disappeared into his room before coming back out. It was a picture of him, Cole and Cole's mother, when Cole was born You can tell they weren't on Earth so the ninja assumed it was heaven.

His mother was gorgeous. He had long, thick, curly black hair. Her face was naturally and beautifully pale. She had a thin frame and a fair sized breast area. She, was beautiful. Cole heard Kai whistle behind him.

"At least we know where you get your looks from." Kai pointed out matter of fact-ly. Causing Cole to yet again roll his eyes.

"You see Cole… Me and your mother, who went by the name Mary, fell in love while on a mission on Earth. We soon became lovers, then got married. Not long after, she got pregnant with you. After you were born we went to go live on Earth. Mary wanted you to have a normal human life, even though you're not. Although she couldn't stay long, for she is a pure angel. Once you were two she had to leave. She made me promise that I would never tell you. So you can live and be normal. I guess I didn't keep that promise." Lou smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Cole nodded understandably.

"Dad, why did when Lord Garmadon grabbed me, it hurt?" Cole asked his dad. Lou eyes widen and he sort of growled.

"Where did he grab you?" Lou asked him, suddenly becoming the protective father he was. Kai praised his protectiveness while Cole rolled his eyes.

"Only on the arm. When he grabbed me, it felt like he was burning my skin." Cole told Lou and his father nodded.

"It's because he is the essence of evil while you are the essence or pure good. Since you contrast him so much, it hurts to touch him. I'm sure he felt the same pain but didn't show it." Lou explained and Cole nodded.

"What about the stomach aches Cole gets when he's around? It that caused by the same thing?" Kai asked and Lou nodded.

After that they had spend the majority of the night talking about Cole being an angel, his mother, and Lord Garmadon. Cole could feel Kai tense behind him every time the dark lord was mentioned. Cole would soothe him by giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Lou couldn't help but smile at his son.

Soon, the sun was rising and the couple knew they would have to return home soon. Kai shook Lou's hand and Cole gave his father a goodbye hug. They then walked out and got on Kai's bike.

"So, you're pretty calm for someone who just found out they're actually an angel." Kai pointed out as he started up the bike with his powers and began driving back to the Bounty. He could feel the arms around his waist tighten and Cole press himself further into his lovers back.

"I'm not really. I just hide it very well." Cole told him. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, Kai could tell. He wasn't surprised though. Once they had arrived back at the bounty, he took it upon himself to tuck his lover into bed.

He kissed his angel** (A/N: See what I did there?) **on the forehead before he left the room to join his friends for breakfast. He would not tell them, not until Cole was ready to expect it himself.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Time-Skip ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

When Cole awoke later he found Kai staring at him, he first jumped at his boyfriends almost creepy gaze, but then calmed down.

"Any reason you're starring at me?" The Earth ninja asked him. Kai just smiled and moved to sit on the bed with him.

"I'm just watching my beautiful boyfriend sleep. I'm just admiring him. Is that so bad?" Kai stroked his hair. Cole raised a brow and sat up in the bed.

"Okay, what did you break?" Cole asked and Kai feigned a hurt expression. The Green ninja then sighed.

"I didn't break anything. I just wanted to greet you when you woke up. I wanted to see how you were doing." Kai told him and wrapped his arms around his smaller lover. Cole shrugged.

"I'm as okay as I'm gonna get I guess. There's not much to say or think really." Cole explained to his hot-headed lover. Kai's eyes narrowed at Cole. The Earth ninja just smiled.

"I'll be okay. I think it's cool to be a mystical creature anyway." Cole told him. Kai nodded.

"What would you do if you decided you don't think it's cool anymore? What happens if you don't want to be an angel?" Kai asked.

"I guess I'll have to get over it. Besides I have you don't I?" Cole asked, giving Kai a soft smile. The Green ninja again sighed.

"I'm not immortal like you. What will you do when I'm gone?" Kai asked solemnly. He felt ready to cry, he didn't want to leave Cole one day, but he knew he would die before his lover. Cole gave him a sympathetic.

"Kai, I'm an angel. I'll come up to Heaven so I can be with you for eternity. I'll never let you leave me. I would just follow you in the end." Cole pointed out. He watched as a tear slipped from Kai's eyes.

"Now what's wrong?" Cole asked as he whipped the tears away with his sleeve. Kai shook his head.

"I just love you so much. Endlessly." Kai told Cole and took him in his arms once again. They shared a quick kiss before falling on the bed together. Just cuddling all day.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! ( Time-Skip ) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Kai do we have to tell them?" Cole asked as he was pushed toward the dining room where the others were eating happily.

"Yes you do! They're our friends and they deserve to know." Kai told his lover and smiled at Cole's worried look. He then continued. "Cole, babe, it's gonna be okay. Trust me."

Cole nodded reluctantly as they arrived in the room. The others smiled at him.

"Cole! Where have you been all day? Kai said you were in bed." Nya greeted him happily. Jay nodded to her before looking back up at Cole.

Cole sighed and played lightly with his fingers. He then decided it was time to tell them. Instead of 'beating around the bush' and just straight up and said it.

"Guys, I'm actually a human, I'm an angel!"

The only sound that could be heard from then was the sound of Lloyd hitting the ground.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I finished! I'm thinking about ending this story. What do you think I should do? I don't have much inspiration right now. How about this, if you don't want me to dump this story then review me some suggestions for my next chapter and others to come. I need help. **

**Also, I have a poll if you want to go vote on that then do so. Anyway review and bye.**

**You know who my girls and one boy are so I don't feel the need to shout out, but you know.**


	10. Part 2, Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I appreciate all the reviews I have received and I love the feedback! I finally got over 100 reviews on a story! Sure, it took 2 years, but I have done it! I'm so lost on what to do with this story. This chapter will be like, insanely short. This chapter is more for me, then you. I want to see if you guys support me enough for anything! I may or may not drop this story. We will have to see over the next month or so.**

**If I do drop it though, I may put it out for adoption. If I do, then you must write me a report on why you want my story, why I should give it to you, and what you plan to do with it. If you want to send in applications now, I will be accepting them. Whoever has the best one will win. **_**That's only IF I put it up for adoption!**_

**Anyway, review!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 2 Chapter 4) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Lloyd hit the ground with laughter. His small child body shook at the unreal retort Cole had made. He wasn't dumb, he had went to Darkly's and knows when people are making things up. By the way Cole had said it, it sure sounded made up to him. He was glared at by Kai and ignored by Cole.

"Oh come on. I can't be the only thinking this is the dumbest thing he has ever told us." Lloyd said as he sat back up and went back to eating. Luckily, he didn't have any food in his mouth when he started laughing. Otherwise he would've choked.

"My sense indicate he is telling the truth. We must believe Cole when he tells us this. What motivates would he have to lie to us?" Zane pointed out. The Ice ninja received a disbelieving look from Jay, who was on the other side of him.

"Are you serious Zane. You believe him. Even I think he's lying." Jay pointed out. Nya rolled her eyes and stood. She walked over to Cole and put a hand on his shoulder. She had obviously believed him. As a women, she could tell Cole wasn't joking. That look of nervousness that marked his face told her everything. Not to mention she had overheard the two discussing last night.

"I'm sure Cole is telling the truth. Maybe he really is an angel." Zane told Jay. Even Sensei Wu agreed with him. Though it was surprising Lloyd and Jay were skeptic. They usually found stuff like this uneasy to believe. Which to others is surprising based on all that's happened. Cole being an Angel can't be the weirdest thing that has happened to them.

"I don't believe this. Cole can't be no angel. That makes no sense." Jay sighed and relaxed in his seat. Somehow, without anyone noticing, he had been standing. Cole sighed and sat down with him. Kai joining in beside him. He then told him the story from the beginning. The incident with Lord Garmadon, the talk with Cole's dad. Everything that had happened, was mentioned. Over the time they had began talking, Jay and Lloyd were convinced about his heritage and was now making a big deal of it. In a good way. They went off bragging about how their friend was an angel. Both seemed pretty happy about it.

"I'm glad they're accepting me." Cole told Kai as they walked out onto the deck. They had to avoid Jay's nonstop questions. Outside was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was setting perfectly to the west. Being up in the air gave them the best view of the sun behind the horizon. Above them was dark and the stars were starting to come out.

"Of course they would. They're our friends." Kai said and pulled Cole into his arms. Cole's back was pressed against his chest. Kai rested his chin on Cole's dark locks.

"I know but…I dunno. I guess I was just nervous and worried." Cole told him. Kai laughed lightly, though it wasn't very funny. Maybe Kai thought it was ironic. He wasn't sure but he didn't care.

"Babe. There was nothing to be worried about obviously." Kai told him and Cole hummed in response. Not feeling up to voicing a response. Kai finally spoke up once again.

"Lets go to bed Babe. It's been a long day. You must be exhausted." Kai pointed out and led Cole to their bed. He helped the Earth ninja into some night clothes. He the changed himself and crawled into bed with Cole. He was happy his lover was accepted among their friends. If he hadn't, Kai would've gave up on being a ninja. He would choose Cole over his friends any day. Maybe even over Nya.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Meanwhile) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Pythor…Are you ssssure thisssss issss a good idea? The ninja are getting ssstronger, plussss with Lord Garmadon here. There issss no way we can releassse the Great Devourer and be sssssuccessssful." Skales complained as followed Pythor through the underground caverns. The other tribes had gathered up and all were waiting for command.

"Oh. I'm ssssure. And I plan to make the ninja pay!" Pythor called out evilly before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Causing all the other snakes to join in. The purple snake then continued. "I know jussst what to do."

Skales raised his brow**(if he has one) **at Pythor's comment. He decided to ignore the how crazed Pythor sounded. He placed the four Fang Blades in their designated areas. Now all they had to do was wait for the Great Devourer to awaken, and destroy everything. Besides, Ouroboros is not the only place the Devourer could be awoken.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I know its short. No need to remind me. I know. I told you it would be short, I have little inspiration for this story. I'm torn on whether I should give this story up or what. HELP ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! You're my reviewers, please choose for me because I can't. **

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, .98, PowerInPink, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart**


	11. Part 2, Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and loved my story. You guys have inspired me to keep the story. Right after I posted the last chapter, inspiration for this story hit me like a train! It was so crazy! I knew exactly what I was doing and how I was going to do it. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! **

**I would like to call everyone out! I'm writing this for you guys!**

** .98, TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness, Jojo the magic poptart, The Amazing Steve, IgNoRaNcEiSbLiSs-TaIlS09, YellowBook, PowerInPink, ashakid1, SupeyNinjaZora19, Colebrookstone, Ren, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, musicmeanslife, vampirebite14, x0Francisco0x! **

**Thank you all so much! Enjoy and Review~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 2 Chapter 5) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Guys! Wake up! Get dressed! Pythor has released the Great Devourer!" Nya called out as she shook Kai awake violently. Cole was in the middle of getting dressed when Kai's younger sister had burst into their shared room about a Serpentine sign. Which actually turned out to be The Great Devourer. Even though they had the police stake out the Lost City of Ouroboros, somehow, they snakes had managed to awaken such a beast.

"What!? Are you sure?" Cole asked as he finished getting dressed. Kai was now up and curses the snakes and their persistent nature. Nya only nodded before leaving to tell the others. Cole could assume Lloyd was steering the ship full speed to wherever to the giant snake was. At the rate they were flying at, anyone could guess it was in NinjaGo city.

"Stupid snakes never giving up. Interrupting my amazing dream. The one where I cuddle all day with my amazing boyfriend. BUT NO! They had to go off and unleash a great evil. Not to mention Lord Garmadon is here. Oh I hate bad guys." Kai ranted as he ran out the room with his suit on. Cole grabbed his Scythe and followed. Kai, even though being the Green ninja, still preferred to use a sword.

"I wonder how they did it. Isn't the opening at the Lost City the only one?" Cole asked as he, as well as everyone else gathered into the deck. Nya looked nervous.

"Apparently not. You guys need to get out there and do all you can. Sensei Wu will be coming with me on my suit." Nya announced and lowered the Bounty on the outskirts of town. Everyone got off, then rushed into the city. However Cole stayed back. Kai caught onto Cole's absence very quickly and immediately went back to find Cole standing outside the city.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked him and Cole just smiled.

"I have a plan, you go fight with the others. I'll meet up with you later." Cole explained and transformed his Scythe into his land rover. He drove off leaving Kai confused. The Green ninja only hopped back onto his bike and went back to fight the Great Devourer.

Once Kai had caught up with the others he took it on himself to get the citizens away before he could help. After everyone was gone, he had took the time to notice Pythor, Skales, and…Lord Garmadon standing on the top of the Great Devourers head. Kai growled lowly. Why would they ever together? He had no idea.

"Garmadon!" Kai called out angrily, catching the attention of the Dark Lord who smiled greatly. He gave an evil laugh before directing the Great Devourer to destroy another building. Kai could see his friends struggling greatly.

"Wait. Why would Lord Garmadon be on the Great Devourer's side. I thought he hated that overgrown snake…" Kai told himself. He shook it off and would ask questions later. After Lord Garmadon was defenseless at his feet. It seemed mean but it was the truth.

Kai went to join his friends in the fight. They had been fighting for quite some time and were losing greatly. Nya's suit was out of commission and Lloyd was unconscious. Unfortunately they had to regroup, leaving NinjaGo City alone and a big target.

"Man, we're getting whooped out there! Giant snakes are not suppose to be that strong. We have no chance to beat them! Hey, where's Cole?" Jay ranted in panic then finally asked the most obvious question. The others looked around and then noticed as well. They turned their gaze to Kai, who just shrugged.

Unexpectantly, out of the sky, came a long spear decorated similar to the one Lou had showed Kai. It struck the Great Devourer on the side of the head. Effectively making the giant snake hit the ground. Pythor, Skales and Lord Garmadon was thrown to the ground.

"What was that?!" Kai asked loudly, obviously surprised by the spear striking the Great Devourer. Zane then silently pointed up at a tall building, that was not yet destroyed. On top of the building was Lou, decked out in his Holy Knight gear. Beside him was Cole. The Earth ninja had a smile of triumph. Kai smiled and was thankful for the extra help. He waved to his lover's dad and a wave was returned.

"Who is that?" Nya asked him.

"That's Lou." He told them. At the raised eyebrows he received he rolled his eyes and continued. "You know, Cole's dad."

"THAT'S COLE'S DAD?!" Jay exclaimed rather loudly. He even caused Lloyd to awaken from his unconscious state. Kai rolled his eyes once again.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we can't let Lord Garmadon get away." Kai had pointed out. Even though it was too late. The two snakes and Lord Garmadon were already on a snake chopper leaving the scene. Cursing and swearing of their returns and vengeance. They knew it would have to wait for another day though.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Later) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Good thinking. Getting your dad to come help us. Smart move." Kai admired Cole as he watched the other help clean up. After they had realized their enemies were long gone, they gather the citizens and started cleanup. Kai was helping but stopped for he had hurt his wrist in the fight. Cole smiled.

"Thanks. I knew we couldn't do it alone." Cole told the Green ninja. Today, he felt as though they had won the fight. They had managed to take down a huge threat to NinjaGo. Although, knowing Lord Garmadon, he would be back with an even bigger threat.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Not much romance, but that's okay. LISTEN UP, the next chapter is the last chapter of this book. There will be a sequel since I promised one, and since this is a trilogy. DON'T FOREGET TO REVIEW! Hoped you liked it. Still short but I'm not that good of a writer.**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, .98, PowerInPink, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart**


	12. Part 2, Chapter 6

**This is so long overdue. I meant to write this and post it FOREVER ago. Well you know, I'm so lazy. Can't help it, it just happens. Anyway, I don't have much to say, not much happens in my life so ya know. Enjoy I guess?**

**Review! **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 2 Chapter 6) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Lord Garmadon wandered aimless on the Island of Darkness, with Pythor and Skales trailing behind him. Skales was complaining about the ground hurting his tail, which had caused him to get slapped by Pythor.

"Quit complaining Skales, you're giving me a headache." Pythor hissed out to his champion. The Hypnobrai snake glared at Pythor, but said nothing else. He wasn't in the mood to get yelled at by Lord Garmadon when he finally blew his fuse. The dark lord suggested the escape to an island none of the ninja knew about. They would go into temporary hiding as they formed their new plans to take over NinjaGo. Both Serpentine thought it was a waste of time, but they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Don't worry Skales, we are almost there." Lord Garmadon said to the humanoid snake. Skales raised his brow. "Uh, where are we going?" Skales asked in his hissing voice.

"We are going to find the Stone Army. I read about them in the prophecy. They will assist us capture the ninja, and take over NinjaGo…" Lord Garmadon paused to sharply to turn and look at the snakes. "And once I rule over them, I will send you two and the Commander back to NinjaGo to go retrieve someone for me."

"Retrieve who to be precisssssse?" Pythor asked.

Lord Garmadon just smiled.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (With the Ninja) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Uh! Finally done!" Jay sighed once they had finished cleaning. Lloyd nodded in agreement and high-fived the Lightning ninja. Nya flew off to the other side of NinjaGo city to escort some people home, while Zane, Kai, and Cole were standing not to far off talking.

"I see, so that explains Lou and everything." Zane said after Kai and Cole got finished explaining to him. The information told to him was a lot to take in, lucky, since he was a nin-droid, he could make sense out of it all. Jay and Lloyd walked up to the other three ninja's.

"Its pretty cool that Cole is a angel, but its even cooler that his dad is a Holy Knight." Lloyd spoke his keen interest in learning about Holy Knights. Growing up, he heard some things about all things having to do with the heavens, but nothing about Holy Knights.

"Yeah Cole. Your dad rocks." Jay said smiling. He looked around for Lou. Turning around and back, searching everywhere for him.

"Hmm, I guess he left." Kai pointed out. Cole nodded in agreement. Jay gave a slightly disappointed look, but said nothing else. Just then Lloyd gasped, causing the others to look at him in concern.

"Oh wait! Cole, if you're an angel, why haven't you grown your wings yet? When I went to Darkly's we learned all about Angel's growing their wings." Lloyd asked. The kid had a good point too. His father never told him anything about his wings. He just assumed he wouldn't get any because he was born on Earth.

"I don't know Lloyd. My dad never said anything about that…Anyway, how do you know about all that? Why would were learning about Angel's in a bad boy school?" Cole asked looking down questionably at the newest Fire ninja. It was odd seeing Lloyd wearing the suit but he was getting used to it.

"Oh, at Darkly's we learned the only way to kill an angel." Lloyd said ever so casually. The ninja stared wide-eyed at him. Kai instinctively stepped in between Cole and Lloyd. The kid laughed.

"You don't have to worry about me hurting or even killing Cole. I would never do that." Lloyd pointed out and everyone seemed to calm down the slightest. Though Kai still stood with Cole behind him. The Earth ninja was his world and he was ready to protect him whenever he needed to. Cole found it annoying, yet sweet.

"Okay. That's good. Wait, how do you kill an Angel?" Jay asked causing Kai and Cole to glare at him. He shrugged and continued, "What? I'm curious and I want to know. It's not like I would kill Cole either." He assured them. Lloyd decided to tell him weather or not Kai wanted them to know or not.

"Well, there's this stuff called Dark Matter. It's the epitome of pure Evil and darkness. If an Angel was to come in contact with this Dark Matter than the angel would most likely die. Although, there is a chance the angel would just convert to a normal human instead of dying, though its less likely." Lloyd explained and everyone nodded at the new information. Now Kai knew what to truly protect Cole from.

"Where is this so called 'Dark Matter' at?" Zane asked. Lloyd closed his eyes to think back to when they learned this. It was awhile ago and he had forgotten most of it. Finally, all memory of it came back to him and he opened his eyes. He turned to Zane.

"It can only be found underground on a hidden island. The islands called…the Island of Darkness I believe." Lloyd told them and Jay chuckled.

"Fitting." He joked lightly, though it wasn't that funny. More of ironic, but not really funny.

"Well, at least we know what we can avoid so that Cole won't get hurt." Kai pointed out. A huff was heard from behind him.

"Kai, as sweet as that is, I don't need protecting. I'm fine." Cole pointed out and crossed his arms. Unintentionally he gave Kai a cute pout which the Green ninja found irresistible. Kai took Cole in his arms and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I know. I just can't lose you. I love you too much." Kai said to his blushing lover. They shared a quick kiss and some sweet words. When Kai pulled away he saw coming around the corner Pythor, Skales and some red and black dressed warrior. He raised his eyebrow and his weapon, pushing Cole behind him once again. He ignored the huff he received.

The others as well noticed their enemies approaching and did as Kai did and grab their weapons. The stood in their fighting stances, as the others walked(Pythor and Skales slithered) up to them.

"Oh don't worry yoursssssself ninja. We are only here on a misssssssssion to get sssssssomeone." Skales pointed out, holding out his hand as a symbol of temporary peace.

"Who are you here to get?" Zane asked in all seriousness. Skales rolled his red spiral eyes.

"Jussssst the black ninja." Skales told them, which Kai was not happy about. He growled darkly at the Hypnobrai causing the snake to flinch. Skales continued. "You can do thisssss the easssssy way and hand him over, or we can do it the hard way."

"I'll never let you take Cole." Kai growled once again. Skales sighed. He turned to the red and black armored man.

"Kozu, you know what to do." Skales told the fighter. Kozu nodded before jumping forward and began to fight the ninja. Cole was at the back of the fight by order of Kai. The Green ninja instructed him to watch himself, which he was doing fine until Pythor came up behind and held a knife to his neck.

"Nobody move or elsssse." Pythor instructed and everyone stopped their fighting. "Drop your weaponssss." The ninja did as they were told, Kai glaring daggers at the half snake the entire time. Pythor smiled at them and back away bringing Cole with him. Finally a snake chopper dropped to pick up the enemies and Cole. After some taunting, they flew off.

As they did so, Kai ran after them, screaming for them to release his lover. He followed the chopper all the way to the bay, but soon they were gone and out of sight. Kai fell to his knees and punched the ground. His anger building up, he let out a scream.

"COLE!"

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Gasp! What will happen with Cole! I already know, but that's for you guys to find out! This is the end of book 2. I don't know when I will have book 3 out though…Thanks to all of my faithful reader and reviewers! LOVE EVERYONE.**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi and Mickey, PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart and others.**


	13. Part 3, Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait. I have had…SO much happen the past couple of weeks and haven't got the time to type. Just found out my aunt might loose her baby since he has Hypo-plastic Left Heart Syndrome. If you don't know what that is and you actually care, just Google search or something. Long story short, MY LIFE SUCKS. **

**Anyway, writing makes me happy. Lava makes me happy. FanFiction and all of my great friends make life worth living so Thanks to everyone who has helped me threw this! Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 3 Chapter 1) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Cole! Cole! Damn it Cole!" Kai called out, letting his first curse word slip his lips. He ran after the chopper even though it was long gone. He ran into the bay till the water was up to his neck and soon he was swimming. The others had now caught up to him and were pulling him out of the water. He was struggling greatly, determined to save his lover, even though he knew it was too late. They were gone.

"Kai. Kai, come on. Calm down. Come its okay. We'll get him back. Calm down." Zane tried to reason with him but it was pointless. Kai was so protective of Cole, and was not only pissed off about his kidnapping, the Fire ninja was of course blaming himself. That's just how Kai was though.

"Calm down!? How can I? They took Cole! We have to save him!" Kai growled angrily, not even minding his soaking clothes. Jay and Lloyd sensed his anger and smartly backed away slightly. Since they knew how Kai could get violent when it concerned Cole. Zane put his arms up in defense.

"I understand you're angry, but we can't act so rashly. One, we don't even know were they are going. Two, if we go unprepared we will certainly fall into a trap. Three, you need to calm down before you hurt someone." Zane said, putting his hands on Kai's shoulders on a weak attempt to calm him.

Finally, Kai sighed lowly and nodded. He knew anger wouldn't solve anything. If it did, Cole would still be safe in his arms. Instead, his lover was being taken away to most likely be killed. Kai couldn't stand for this, but at the time, there was nothing he could do.

"Maybe we do know where they are heading." Lloyd said, placing his hand on his chin as he inspected the direction the chopper had taken off in. It looked so similar to the maps he had seen in school where the Island of Darkness was. At least, it appeared to be the same direction. The others raised their brows to him.

"I can't be sure, but it looks like they are taking him to the Island of Darkness." He told them. This of course had caused Kai to fume and run back into the water. After hearing about the treasure on the Island, and what it could do to Cole, he was now desperate to save his lover. Zane ran back into to get him out of the water. Jay rolled his eyes at Lloyd.

"Like I said Kai, I can't be sure. There is only one person that can be sure. If we want to know, we have to visit them. Lloyd explains. Kai nods huffing slightly. The Fire ninja was tired from resisting Zane and now out of breath. After exchanging glances, they changed their weapons into vehicles and drove to their destination.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (On NinjaGo City Outskirts) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

Lloyd stopped his Motorcycle and let it turn back to the sword. The others following shortly. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. The door was opened by a large man with dyed black hair. He was old, and looked like it too. The man asked him what he wanted.

"Is Brad here?" The newest Fire ninja asked politely. Lloyd believed it would have been more fair for him to become the Green ninja but apparently that was Kai's calling. Still, Lloyd was happy enough to become a ninja at all. The man called for Brad and soon the child, around Lloyd's age was at the door.

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?" Brad asked smiling, pulling Lloyd into a hug. Out of all of the people to join Darkly's, Lloyd was Brad's favorite. The same could be said for the other child. He had the lightest black hair Lloyd had ever seen. Lloyd would admit he missed Brad. Not having the smaller child in his life was different. They were like best friends.

"I need your help." Lloyd said in all seriousness. He paused, almost dramatically, the continued. "Our friend was taken, and we need help locating him. I know it's against code to help a good person but this is serious. Lloyd explained. Brad, without a second thought nodded.

"Of course. Come with me." Brad said and lead the others toward their families private library. From there he pulled out several map and books.

"Where was he taken from." Brad asked looking down at the highly detailed map.

"The NinjaGo Gray Bay. Heading West." Zane told the younger. This information had caused Brad to wince. "Toward the Island of Darkness?" He questioned hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"We believe so." Lloyd said. Brad sighed and place everything back in the right place.

"If that's the case then when need Ancient Map from the museum to help us find your friend." Brad said, and like that they were driving to the museum in NinjaGo city. Since, according to Brad, it was the only place they could get the Ancient Map to help them.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (At the Library) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"It should be here somewhere." Brad said inspected the room carefully, looking out for anywhere the scroll could be. Kai was impatiently and sort of angrily tapping his foot against the ground as the others looked of the map. He really didn't have time for this. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees an elderly woman grad the scroll they were searching for and try to escape with it.

"Hey wait! Guys she has the scroll." Kai yelled to the others, pointing to the woman's retreating form. Almost immediately they began chasing after her. Determined to catch up and get the scroll from her. Out of pure rage, Kai managed to stop her and pull the map away from her.

"Hey! I need that!" The woman yells and tries to wrestle it away from the Green ninja. She was however pulled back by the others. Kai held the scroll close to him like a life line. Well, really it was a life line to save Cole. Either way, it was important and Kai was not about to lose it to some fit old lady.

"Yea, well we need it more!" Lloyds yells out. As the words left his lips, the elder lady's head snapped in his direction and her eyes widen.

"Lloyd? Is that you?" She questioned. Lloyd paused and raised his brow.

"Yea. How do you know my name?" Lloyd asked in retaliation. The old lady smiled happily.

"It's me, Misako. Your mother."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Gonna leave you with a cliff hanger. I just HAD to introduce Brad and Misako to the story. I missed writing with Brad and it made sense to put Misako in there. Hoped you liked it! Review!**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi and Mickey, PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, JennJennHarm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart and others.**


	14. Part 3, Chapter 2

**I'M BACK BITCHES! Okay I realize that it has been ages…LITERALLY ages since I have posted let alone typed. Over my Fall Break which I had just recently, I did some serious thinking and I felt as though I have done everyone who loved this story wrong. I feel even worse that I moved on to Red vs. Blue and ultimately did not work that much on those stories either and I apologize greatly. **

**So I am back. I was thinking about re-doing every chapter of my Random Story and if that is what you all want I will do just that! Anyway, enough with my ranted that no one cares about. You all want to get to the good stuff I know! BUT FIRST!**

**I want to thank all that has stuck with me through the tough times I faced earlier this year. Without you all I would have never made it this far in my stories! I love you all and thank you SO MUCH! These are only a few people I would love to Thank more Personally.**

**SupeyNinjaZora19  
>PowerInPink<br>Abi-GleeLover98  
>A Silver Tardis<strong>

**Ally's Cosplay Muses  
>JennJennHarm<br>YaoiMelody  
>Correla<br>KaitlynShadowHeart**

**CxrASSASSIN13**

**Blazing-Fire-In-His-Eyes**

**German-Shinigami**

**And ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWS AND ANYONE ELSE THAT HAS MADE ME: Queen Of Lava-Shipping!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Part 3 Chapter 2) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was hard to believe. Lloyd was sure that his mother was gone, she had left him after all, and yet…Here she was, in the flesh. Maybe she was lying, maybe she was telling the truth. That wasn't what the most important thing at the moment. Sure it was great and all for Lloyd to be reunited with his mother and everything but Cole had just been taken away from them. Kai's angel was gone. Those sneaky snakes…

"You're his mother? That's cool. Hello Cole, being kidnapped, being taken to the Island of Darkness. Is that not important to anyone anymore?" Kai asked with a slight growl to his voice. He normally wasn't this…angry…But ever since his Cole was put into trouble, he would do anything to protect him and get him back. The love of his life was in trouble. No one seemed to understand that either.

"Kai please try to calm down. We understand that you are overly concerned on Cole's well being, but please understand, this is an important thing to Lloyd. He has never known his mother before and we should not rob him of this chance to get to know her." Zane tried to persuade with him. Kai felt for him, honestly. He wanted Lloyd to have the mother-son bond he has always wanted, but couldn't he do that some other time?

"No it's fine Zane. She never wanted me anyway so why should I even bother. Kai is right, Cole is in trouble and we need to hurry." Lloyd scuffed lightly, grabbing hold of the ancient scroll in one hand and taking Brad's hand into his before exiting the Museum. Misako frowned at her son's words but knew he had every right to be upset with her.

"I am sorry about Lloyd. He is a little upset." Zane apologized as his eyes trailed the new Fire ninja and his young friend out the door. Misako brushed it off, saying that she would help anyway she can to help them, saying she owned her son. The ninja were happy to have some extra help.

"Well come on then. Let's go get Nya and Sensei Wu and let's go. We don't have that much time!" Jay exclaimed before Kai had the chance to. He was getting tired of hearing Kai rush and rush them.

"Sensei Wu… Wait who are we going to save?" Misako asked genuinely confused. Jay sighed dramatically. No one wanted a recap on what had gone horribly wrong. Yet she was new to their team so Jay took it upon himself to explain it all.

"Kai the Green ninja over here that fell in love with a fallen angel that has no luck and tends to get hurt a lot who apparently is really important or something. Now Lord Garmadon wants something with Cole, the angel and we have to go get him back before something bad happens to him. In short, we are on a rescue mission, no time to talk." Jay explained irritably. Zane and Kai just nodded in confirmation.

"Oh I see… Wait, Green Ninja? Doesn't that mean you have to defeat Garmadon?" Misako asked.

"Yes it does and I will be happy to do that. Now, are we done here? I have to save my boyfriend from your Evil husband." Kai murmured before leaving the Museum himself. Getting tired of being held up by this old woman claiming to be Lloyd's mother. The other's followed him out.

"If we are going to head to the Dark Island, we would need to leave as soon as possible. It would be hard to find otherwise." Brad offered lightly as they all walked together. His hand had fallen from Lloyd's quite sometime ago but both boys could still feel the warmth. Kai could sense the love that was slowly blossoming. It was nice and all but it was surprising. Kai remembered he had to talk to Lloyd about that, but not at the moment.

"I agree. The bounty is ready to sail, I wouldn't suggest flying until we get close enough to the island to know there is no potential threat to us." Nya explained. She had shown up not a few minutes before they had exited the Museum. She knew that the ninja's needed her. She wasn't sure of what of until Lloyd and Brad explained everything to her a few minutes ago.

"Thanks Sis. You always know what to do." Kai praised his sister for always being on top of every situation. He pulled her into a hug that seemed to calm him slightly. All of the drama going on with Cole being kidnapped has taken a real toll on him. It was nice to having a comforting hug from his sister like old times. Now all he needed was his love in his arms once again and he would be just fine.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Meanwhile) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Hey Cole. Nice to see you again." Lord Garmadon asked as he walked causally in front of Cole. The Earth Ninja/Angel was tied to a chair in an almost empty room. In the room was four tall pillars with small holes and symbols on the pillar. On the floor was a large hexagon with a symbol in the middle. **(A/N: I have no idea how to describe this room. I won't give away what room it is but it is important to the actually show. If you know which room it is, congratulations.)**

"What not talking? At least answer for your father killing The Great Devourer. I mean I have never had the best relationship with that overgrown snake but I needed it. How could you just go and defeat my Plan A like that? Oh well." Lord Garmadon circled around once again with a sinister grin on his face. Cole held his tongue and refused to acknowledge what Garmadon was trying to say to him.

"Right then. Well, I guess I won't get much out of you. Well, I will see you around until you decide you are ready to talk. Kozu! Stay here with him." Lord Garmadon commanded before leaving the room. Cole watched as the soldier dressed in black and red from earlier. Kozu said nothing and nodded, standing in front of the door and watching him.

_ Oh Great… _Cole thought before letting himself getting lost in his thoughts waiting for Kai to come get him like he knew Kai would.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I had wanted it to be longer than others but that obviously did not happen. I apologize for any mistakes I have made in spelling and grammar. I am glad to be back again typing on Lava. Review and I will be tempted to write MORE chapters! I am almost finished with my Random Story Trilogy! Can you believe it? Only 4 more chapters and I will have officially finished this story. I truly am excited! I was thinking about writing a one-shot about the Ninja's, Brad and Nya playing monopoly. What do you viewers think? Sound like a good idea? **

**Anyway Review and if you want please join me and my friend Z on my Forum! If you have any requests for a Lava story and I find it as interesting as you obviously did then I will consider writing it for you! Thank you so much for reading and I will probably see you next time!**

**By the way, all of my viewers and friends are like to family to me and I appreciate you all being there for me when I lost my real family. I am so much better now and I plan to write more for you all! Thank you so much! Goodbye~!**


End file.
